


[翻译] we are the things that we do for fun

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Outings, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beefy Sub Bucky, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Sleeves, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussions of abuse, Dom Steve Rogers, Dungeons, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Bloodplay, Kink Negotiation, Manhandling, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Predicament Bondage, Rad BDSM Etiquette, Realistic Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sam's and Bucky's Permanent Cat Fight, Sex Work, Sub Bucky Barnes, clint is just happy (and also kinda scared) to be here, not entirely accurate and mostly used as a plot device, sam is laughing all the way to the dungeon, sexual fantasies, somehow they’re both totally great and awfully bad at communicating, tiny dom steve, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 去找一位职业Dom大概是巴基所做过最荒诞的事之一了。更何况这位瘦小的史蒂夫·罗杰斯看起来完全不像他要找的人。不过，他们倒也有可能磨合成功。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we are the things that we do for fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



巴基低头望着手中的小卡片，又检查了一遍地址，紧张地回望这栋大楼。没错，是这里。

他甚至有几分希望自己走错了。那样他就可以借机回家，可以在娜塔莎面前挽回颜面。 _G线延误了，打乱了我的计划，让我足足迟到了两个小时，之后又迷了路——_

但他没迟到，大楼侧面的数字也一清二楚，用大号烫金字体书写而成的616，想无视都难。巴基来之前曾猜测等待他的会是什么。一个冰冷的产业园区，也许吧。或者是个可疑的按摩院，彩色的窗户晃乱眼睛。虽说在曼哈顿的这一片区域，这两者都不太可能，但他还是忍不住不断想象。而此刻，他面前矗立着一栋白色大理石建筑，穿着套装的人们匆忙地从旋转门进出，手机不离手，言辞咄咄逼人。巴基站得远远的，以免被他们撞倒。大楼底层绝对是家银行。

他又在原地站了一分钟。接着抖了抖肩上的包，总算加快脚步穿过马路，视线胶着在地面上。他登上大理石台阶，推开旋转门，穿过大厅径直走向电梯。电梯看上去也同样奢华，紫檀木的门，镀金镶边，门开时伴着叮一声轻响。

巴基按下按钮，咽了口唾沫，看向长条电梯镜中的自己。他是不是该把头发扎起来？天哪，或许他应该事先剃干净脸。但是他的长相也可能不重要。今天他是客户，需要给人好印象的不是他，不是吗？

反正现在也无路可退了。

*

电梯伴着一声轻响停下。巴基没有挪步——他正忙着给自己打气，努力缓解躁动不安的心情。

没多久，电梯门开始自动关闭；他吓了一跳，赶忙向外走去，门再次自动打开。这一层走廊依然装饰华丽，脚踩在柔软的地毯上消了音，一道道华丽的门上面整齐地列着门牌号。

巴基咽了口唾沫。电梯门在他身后静静合上。 _振作一点，往前走。_ 他要找的那扇门在走廊尽头，107号。

他还以为这里会挂着块牌子，像牙医或是医生那种。但显然，这扇门上空空如也。

他走到门口，抬起金属手臂，但随即转念换了右手敲门。

“来了。”门里传来声音。

脚步声，门锁转动声，接下来……

巴基眨了眨眼。门口站着一个蓝眼睛的小个子，看到巴基，也露出了惊讶而不至失礼的神情。

“额——你好，”巴基声音有些哑，胃部不安地抽搐。 _这里不应该有第三个人吧。_ “我——我找史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”他举起那张卡片，“我是娜塔莎的朋友？”

小个子眨了眨眼，微笑了。

“巴基，对吗？”他伸出手，“我是史蒂夫。”

巴基张了张嘴，还好他没说出些什么，只和他握了手。这家伙就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯？

“嗨。”他最后说。

“请进。”史蒂夫退后几步，等巴基进来后，又锁上门。

巴基环顾四周。这间公寓光线明亮，装饰一新，只是略显单调。地板闪闪发光，盆栽枝叶饱满。藤椅，松木柜子和裸露在外的横梁。禅意十足。

他进了门，总算发现了一些不寻常的东西：角落里放着一张厚厚的草垫，几捆彩绳整齐地堆在一旁。但一切似乎都十分无害。

“和你想象中不一样？”史蒂夫在他身后问。

巴基转身，看到他脸上挂着了然的微笑。巴基定了定心神，总算找回了声带。

“好吧，作为地牢来说是有些无聊。”

史蒂夫笑了。“见过很多？”

巴基展颜微笑。“也不算。”

“那要喝点什么吗？茶，还是…...？”

“茶就好。”巴基在沙发上坐下，手搁在大腿上，免得自己乱动。这片沉寂蔓延开来；这儿的窗户一定是双层玻璃，墙壁肯定做过隔音处理。可不能让邻居听到。

安静的房间里，巴基的假肢叶片发出轻响。

史蒂夫从厨房回来，手里拿着一个托盘，上面是两只杯子和一壶茶。不知怎么的，巴基的目光完全没办法史蒂夫赤裸的双脚上移开：它们对他的个头来说似乎有些太大了——他的手也是一样，好像眼前的人本应更高更壮一些，但却被什么东西阻挡了生长发育。巴基有点埋怨自己总把注意力集中在他的身材上。那又不是重点。

史蒂夫额前的几缕金发掉进了眼里，和他深色的衣服形成鲜明对比；他放下托盘望向巴基，大大的蓝眼睛显得很真挚。

_也许一切只是个玩笑_ ，巴基有些痛苦地想。 _也许是小娜在逗他。_ 但显然不是，这儿有绳子，有垫子。他没有走错地方。

“那好，”史蒂夫说，拉过一张椅子坐在咖啡桌对面，“来……”

他给巴基倒了一杯茶。色泽深重，香味浓郁。巴基拿起杯子，接着陷入短暂的恐慌中——喝之前是不是该先征求许可？

不过史蒂夫脸色如常，于是巴基小心地抿了一口。茶很好喝。但他的胃部依然不安地抽动，他又放下杯子。

“那么，先说重点，”史蒂夫说，“你今天为什么来？”

巴基呆望着他，眨了眨眼。

“说点儿什么吧。”史蒂夫不咸不淡地说。

“我……”巴基微微挺直脊背，“我不知道你想让我说什么。我还以为娜塔莎已经解释过了——”

“但你似乎太过紧张了。好像来这儿并非出于本意。”

巴基暗自埋怨自己。也许表面上看不出来，但史蒂夫肯定是个行家。娜塔莎不会随便推荐别人。而且，巴基按摩着自己的金属上臂，他才没资格用外表判断一个人。他得给史蒂夫机会，就算是因为这家伙很礼貌而且——也确实——显得很专业。

“从头开始吧，”史蒂夫给他建议，“和我说说你自己。”

巴基舔了舔嘴唇。“好的。嗯。我总会有那种……幻想？像是……被绑起来一类的？这最开始与性无关，在我很小的时候就有了。其实可以说是从我有记忆开始。这种幻想一直……扎根在我心底。一直如此。”

史蒂夫认真地听着，任由面前的茶慢慢变凉。

“后来我长大了，发现了SM那些事，就像你一样。额，之后就经常幻想着这些来自慰。上大学以后，我决定玩真的。所以我会让床伴们对我粗暴点儿。当然，如果他们愿意的话。”

“那行不通？”

巴基还在按摩他的上臂。“还过得去，但是——我是说，那毕竟是大学，你知道吧？那时我们可不清楚自己到底在干嘛。”

坐立不安的感觉又来了。 _该死。_ 他把手掌夹在腋下，很快又换了个姿势，因为接下来的这段话需要些证明。

“我本打算毕业后尝试真正的SM。也去过一个恋物派对。不过几乎只是在旁观。但之后就……”他脱下手套，给史蒂夫展示金属手指，“出了场车祸。”

史蒂夫面露惊讶，差点儿伸手去碰巴基的手，不过半路停住了。

“多久了？”他问。

“三年前。装假肢有两年了。这玩意一直装到我肩膀处。”

“好，”史蒂夫揉了揉后脑勺，“那我们还需要考虑创伤刺激一类的，以免我搞砸。当然，前提是我们会进行到那一步。”

“是啊，当然。”巴基只是说。这个答案太糟了。他应该努力让自己显得更热情一些的。

他思考着要不要重新戴上手套，最后还是作罢了。虽然有些惊讶，但史蒂夫似乎完全不介意自己的胳膊，这是个好兆头。自从装上了这玩意，他对别人的态度就越来越敏感，常常凭直觉判断另外一个人。巴基很确定，史蒂夫属于他会喜欢的那类人。

“以前想找个伴都不算容易，”巴基继续说，“更何况事故后我还装了机械臂。我一直想重新考虑这方面事情，但现在真的……”

“很难？”史蒂夫接上话。

“难上加难，”巴基说，几乎笑了一声，“后来——小娜也是性工作者，你肯定知道，那天她直接把你的卡片递给我，说你是这行最棒的，之后……我就过来了。”

他吞了口口水。

“没错，我确实很紧张，”他补充道，期盼用真诚的话语来弥补自己匮乏的激情，“这只是……我不知道，这和我想象中完全不一样。”

他希望这么说不会太过无礼，但史蒂夫只是露出微笑。“我们都一样，没想到你也不算完全的新手。”

巴基眨了眨眼。“我一定程度上算是，不是吗？”

史蒂夫笑了。“真不算。要知道有些客人一来就说‘我只是想尝尝新鲜’或者‘我看了五十度灰’……”

巴基也笑了，他自己也没想到。“我也很开心你不是像电影里面那样。”

“兄弟，但凡一个有点自尊的SM爱好者都不会这样，”史蒂夫说，喝了一口茶，“但这些客人们也没错。我们每个人都在不断学习，教学也是我的工作之一。哦，对了——”

他拉开咖啡桌旁的抽屉，拿出一支笔和一张纸。他在纸上写道：

                                                      B D S M

“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

“呃？知道。就是什么……捆绑，支配还有施虐与受虐？”

“不完全对，”史蒂夫开始写字，“这是三个词的缩略语。捆绑与调教，支配与臣服，以及施虐与受虐。这里面有什么不能接受的吗？”

巴基有些困惑于这个问题。他本以为要面对的是一个笑容魅惑的皮衣男子，夸他是个漂亮的男孩，说他跪下来的样子会多棒一类的。可其实却是另一个极端，在一个整洁的性冷淡风房间里理性讨论性癖——想来其实也略显荒谬。

但他还是作出回答。“没有，这些听起来都挺不错。”他扫过“调教”这个词，快感如涟漪般涌向周身。单是想到这个词他就有了反应。臣服。捆绑。被绑起来，被戴上口塞，被完全掌控。“没错。”他声音沙哑。

“看吧？你知道你在做什么，”史蒂夫的笑容放大，“那你的极限呢？”

“没有什么极限。”巴基飞快地说。

史蒂夫只是苛刻地抬起一根眉毛。“再说一遍？”

巴基感到脊柱处一阵颤栗感，让他惊喜交加。

他惊觉自己离真正的行家有多近。史蒂夫就是真正的行家。他看上去不像色情电影里的角色，但那是因为色情电影不是现实。这才是现实。他面前的人是个真正的Dom。

巴基张了张嘴。“我……呃，对不起，我——”

“看来我不必教你怎么道歉了。”史蒂夫笑道。

巴基脸红了。简直荒谬。一分钟前他还失望透顶，而现在——现在却是这样？

“没关系，”史蒂夫说，“这问题有点儿宽泛了，让我问得具体点。”他又打开抽屉，拿出一张真正的表格来。

巴基的犹豫瞬间消失了。“是吗？”

“对。别担心，不会把你翻个底朝天，只需要知道大概。好。性爱？”

巴基眨了眨眼，再次陷入茫然。“你……提供这种服务吗？”

“由你决定，巴基，”史蒂夫提醒他，投来平静的一瞥，“我只想知道你的需求。”

巴基又是困惑又是惊讶。

“性爱——”他不得不清了清嗓子才能继续说下去，“不成问题。”他的大脑终于缓缓恢复运转。“不过，一定要戴套。”

“哦没错，那当然。”

史蒂夫漫不经心的态度让巴基不由得挪了挪屁股——史蒂夫是个性工作者，而巴基是他的客人，本应由他来掌握局面，至少在协商阶段——但他这么轻易就点头同意和一个彻底的陌生人做爱，这么干脆又直接。这让他有些兴奋，混杂着恐惧的战栗感让他的心砰砰跳动。

“疼痛？”史蒂夫接着问道，他按照巴基说的话打钩，在那张可怕的性癖表上做笔记。

“是的。”巴基果断答道。

史蒂夫又冲他笑了——这让他灵光一现，这个小个子是个真正的施虐狂。他不会完全放纵巴基，他自然也享受伤害巴基的过程。这有些古怪。

巴基开始用全新的眼光去打量这间屋子。这里乍看之下正常无害，但有些椅子其实是装着未知道具的木匣子，整洁的白色坐垫粉饰了真相。旁边的柜子又很多格抽屉，圆形把手用砂纸打磨得很光滑。整洁的外表下也许是难以想象的骇人真相。或许这是为了不吓到新手。又或者史蒂夫喜欢给人惊喜。

“巴基？”史蒂夫已经停下了笔，正盯着他看，“听到了吗？”

“听到了，只是……”巴基看着他，视线滑过他赤裸的双足，矢车菊般的蓝眼睛，宛如天使的金发，但还有他黑色的衣服，以及那双结实的、起了老茧的手。

他不得不又吞了口唾沫，挪了挪屁股。天哪。他已经开始幻想了吗？

“感觉这地方和你真配，就这样。”

史蒂夫的眼睛亮了一下，似乎完全理解了他的意思——不止如此，他好像很开心有人领会了他的用意。又或许只是巴基有些精神错乱了。史蒂夫又不会知道他的想法——他真的眼睛亮了？错觉。一定是错觉。

“那好，”史蒂夫说，“羞辱？”

“呃，我猜可以？”巴基说，试图集中精力，“这个主意好像还不错，但……我从来没考虑过……”

他的声音越来越弱。史蒂夫点头。“这个词范围也很大。我们可以再作讨论。”

他写下几个字。毫不犹豫地，巴基倾身看去——史蒂夫抬手摸了摸鼻子。

“不。”

巴基坐回原位。

史蒂夫抬眼看他。“那么，”他的语气平稳，好像什么都没有发生过，“约束？”

巴基的慌乱一览无遗。也许他从一开始就是如此。他整个人都透明的像一张白纸，而史蒂夫则始终游刃有余。

“约束？”他重复，“是，还是不是？”

“是。”巴基呼出一口气，没有多做补充。

史蒂夫继续往下走，问道：“流体？”

巴基差点儿再次给出肯定答复，赶忙刹住车想了想。“不要……流血不行，”他说，接着不得不补充道，“目前为止？谁知道。不过——不要大小便一类的。永远不要。我想都没想过。”

“那很好，”史蒂夫说，用笔蹭了蹭鼻子，“这也是我的上限之一。你肯定不信我因此丢了多少生意。”

巴基眨了眨眼。“你也有这种极限吗？”

“当然了。你知道，我也只是个普通人。像我刚刚说的恋尿癖，还有窒息play——这个当作幻想还不错，但现实里就太危险了。还有几种角色扮演我不接受。还有……我想就是这些了。”

他靠向后面，检查自己的笔记。

“好了，还有几条我们要单独挑出来问——不过我想我总会弄明白的。”

“哦是吗？”巴基忍不住问。

“我们走着瞧，”史蒂夫盖上笔盖，意味深长的一声轻响，“最后一件事——你的安全词是什么？”

“我需要吗？”

史蒂夫有些挑剔地挑起眉。巴基有些困惑于自己对这个表情的强烈反应，以及他那想要快速解释清楚的冲动。

“我是说，这只是——又不是角色扮演。我们正常说英语就好，不行吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头，表情平静，巴基瞬间松了口气。他答对了。

“你总要选一个的，也许不久以后，”史蒂夫说，“最好有好几种交流方式。当然不可能第一天就确定一切，不过——”

“第一天？”巴基重复。

史蒂夫抬眼看他。他似乎第一次显得如此惊讶。

“我……没错，”他的表情带了些担忧，“对不起，是我完全搞错了吗？你只想要一次性的？”

“哦——不，抱歉，不是，我想要……一个Dom，我想，”巴基清了清嗓子，盯着自己的膝盖，“就像我说过的那样，我之前也和男朋友或是喜欢的人尝试过——但是完全行不通。很难合不来。所以我开始觉得也许性癖和爱是两码事。也许我最好……”

“我认识几对因为共同的性癖走到一起的人。”史蒂夫温柔地说。

巴基再度抬头。“但也不多，对吗？”

史蒂夫没有回答。

巴基用金属手梳理他的长发。“我......我不知道，其实我也疲于等待了。符合期待的人一直很难。等到装了假肢后，想要的就更难得到了——”他舔了舔嘴唇，“而且......我太缺这个了。有时真的想得要命，我......”

他摇了摇头。

“所以，对，我最后决定接受小娜的建议，去找个懂行的人。停止原地踏步，你懂吗？”

史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿。接着放下笔，站起身来。

“站起来。”他说。

巴基几乎立刻就服从了。

史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿。接着放下笔，站起身来。

“站起来。”他说。

巴基瞬间就下意识服从了。

“要记得你永远可以喊停，这一点很重要，”史蒂夫的声音平稳，手背在身后，“什么时候都可以，不要担心我们已经开始了，不要担心破坏气氛。尤其不要担心会破坏气氛。懂吗？”

巴基点了点头。

“大声说出来，巴克。”

听到这个昵称，巴基眨了眨眼，不过没说什么。“懂了，”他犹豫了一下，又补充道，“......先生？”

史蒂夫微笑。“今天是第一天，所以你想叫我什么都可以。”

巴基不知道这是否代表史蒂夫不喜欢被叫做“先生”。但他不太敢问。这是不是不太好？他会不会已经开始抵触交流了？但他也不想做个唠叨的Sub。哦，太棒了，他已经开始入戏了。他有点希望史蒂夫接下来会走到一边的柜子前，拿出些什么不太人道的刑具，而史蒂夫只是用品评般的目光上下打量他。

他接着说：“介意脱掉裤子吗？不然可能不太舒服。”

巴基的手自觉地放到了皮带上。他解开裤子，又补上一句：“我不介意会不舒服。”

“我自然希望如此，”史蒂夫翘起嘴角，“但相信我，穿着牛仔裤捆绑可没法好好享受。”

巴基想这也合乎情理——牛仔裤很碍事，会让他的腿更难蜷起，而厚厚的衣料也阻止了绳索和皮肤的接触。对了，说起来......

“捆绑？”他重复道，一边脱下裤子。

“没错，”史蒂夫语调轻快，“我一向觉得这很适合用来破冰。”

巴基再次陷入困惑。既然他们已经开始了，他还以为史蒂夫放下他平时的风度，完全变为另一个人。但似乎不是这样。

他脱掉牛仔裤，穿着T恤和黑色拳击短裤站在那儿，感觉有些尴尬。史蒂夫盯着他看了几秒钟，很快转过身。

“跟我来。”

他们一起来到那张厚垫子旁，盘腿坐下。史蒂夫拿起一团触感柔软的红绳，把绳子抖开，抓住两头，又并在一起，重复这个动作再次折叠，他手中就有了一根双股绳索。

“和我说说你的胳膊，”他说，“它和另外一只一样吗？还是我完全不能绑住它？”

他的口气依旧很温和，巴基如释重负，因为史蒂夫没有忘记问他。

“它很结实，你大概弄不坏，”他说，“而且它是防水的，我家里也有清理工具。所以，蜡或冰或是——都没问题。”

他磕磕绊绊地讲着，不想把史蒂夫带偏。如果讲了自己不齿的幻想，史蒂夫会满足他吗？还是他会完全反着来，为了证明自己？

“也许不要——不要用它把我吊起来？”

“我没这个打算，”史蒂夫笑了，“好吧，那么你呢？”

巴基眨了眨眼。“我？”

“你身体哪个部位我不能碰？哪个部位我不能看？和手臂有关的或是别的什么都可以。”

“没有——”巴基又一次答得太快，史蒂夫脸上的表情难辨忧乐。

他在脑中过了一遍：七岁时断掉的锁骨、十四岁时扭伤的膝盖。他想到了左肩上的伤疤。车祸发生时他失去了意识，忘记了事故的过程。但他自此以后再也不喜欢车了，一坐进车里就会紧张。但这些肯定都和史蒂夫今天要做的没什么关系。

他又多了几分自信，重复道：“没有，都可以。”

“很好，”史蒂夫笑了，“脱掉上衣。”

巴基有些讶异——他还以为第一次史蒂夫不会让他暴露太多。接着他懂了史蒂夫是想看看巴基会不会害羞。对于裸露那只手臂什么的。

“我要蒙住你的眼睛了，”史蒂夫随意地说，把手中绳子放在一边，“可以吗？”

“唔，”巴基脱掉T恤，“可以？”

对方又挑起眉头。巴基反射性地挺直脊背。“可以。”他重复道，这次语气肯定。

史蒂夫微笑，从旁边的抽屉里找出一条棉质丝巾，式样简单，白点蓝底。他皱了皱鼻子，又把它放了回去。“不行......”他再度翻找，“对，这个颜色更配你。”

这次他手中是一条红色的丝巾——和绳子的颜色一致。史蒂夫回到他面前，巴基低下了头。

“要是压住你的头发了就告诉我。”他说，丝巾绕过巴基的眼前。

“不，没——没问题。”巴基喃喃道。丝巾渐渐勒紧，直到视野变为黑暗。

“能看到东西吗？”

“不能。”

“肯定吗？”史蒂夫说，两只手指挑起巴基的下巴，似乎在观察他。

巴基咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头。说实话，如果他垂下双眼，能看到一丝微光——但他不会这么做。如果史蒂夫希望他看不见，巴基甚至愿意主动闭上眼睛。

“好。”史蒂夫的手按在巴基的后颈，向前推去，巴基几近恐慌地探手向前摸索。这让他始料未及，一时不知如何是好。

“嘿，”史蒂夫抓住他的两只手腕，拉到两人胸前。他靠得很近，因此巴基的两只手几乎被困在中间，“没关系，巴克。深呼吸，呼气。”

巴基本想置之不理，但他试着按照命令去做，这才惊讶于自己的呼吸有多破碎。没等再次命令，他就又做起了深呼吸，缓慢地吸气、吐气，直到呼吸节奏平稳下来。

“很好。”史蒂夫一只手捧住巴基的后脑勺，把他拉近，让他的额头抵在史蒂夫胸前，靠在他柔软的背心上。

他闻起来很棒，干净又健康，让巴基想到刚洗过的衣服和香料茶。巴基又做了几个深呼吸。他能听到史蒂夫的心跳声，听到心脏在小小的胸腔里强壮又稳定地怦怦跳动。巴基靠在他身边，心里的石头渐渐落了地。终于要开始了。离陌生人这么近有些古怪，毕竟不到一个小时前巴基还在电梯里，因为要见到他惴惴不安。

史蒂夫的手指陷进了巴基深色的长发中。他拽住巴基的头发，缓缓拉动，但使的力气不小，让巴基不得不仰起头，暴露出一段脖颈。这次他的呼吸没有乱掉，但他突然发现自己此刻几乎全裸，被蒙住双眼，马上还要被五花大绑。他清楚地感觉到喉咙中跳动的脉搏。

“喜欢我拉你的头发吗？”史蒂夫淡然发问。

巴基用力点了点头。史蒂夫哼了一声，加大了力气，疼痛沿着巴基的脊柱蔓延开来，一直到达脚趾。他的呼吸逐渐沉重，一呼一吸都仿佛饱含钝痛，他太想念这种感觉了，更何况此刻一切像一张网一样把他牢牢缠住，令他难以分心。

“好，下面好戏要开始了。”

巴基没有动，也没有说话，只是乖乖待在史蒂夫的掌下，希望这就算是答案。史蒂夫放开他起身。巴基本以为失去视力会让他备受挫折，但事实恰恰相反。巴基现在什么都不用做。无须遵守规则，无须保持警觉，无须做出回应。他只需要也只能静静等待即将发生在他身上的事。

他无意识地把手腕并在一起，摆出任人宰割的动作，史蒂夫带着绳子回来时，有点像被逗乐了。

“问题是，”他柔声说，一边把他的两只手腕捆在一起，“我从没遇到过截肢者。如果这样把手捆住会妨碍右臂的血液循环，一定要告诉我。好吗？”

巴基在心中完全顺从了他。好主意，好方案。

“巴基？”

“对不起。是。”巴基喘着气说。

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，接着又把手搁在巴基颈后。“还好？”他说，拇指摩挲巴基的皮肤，“你又不说话了。”

“是，”巴基又说，他努力挤出后面的话，“我是说——我很好。我保证如果有什么不对，我会说话的。”

又停了一秒，史蒂夫简单说。“那就好。”他亲了亲巴基的脸颊。

接着，史蒂夫缓缓地把他向后推倒，让他仰卧在垫子上。他命令巴基抬起臀部，让它们完全离开地面。这样，巴基的上半身完全由肩部支撑，脚底板则紧紧撑在垫子上。

“别动。”史蒂夫的声音笃定，巴基听出来他现在又在整理绳子了。

巴基一动不动，全身肌肉僵硬，保持着桥式拱形姿势，脚稳稳立在地上。被捆起的双手贴在胃部。他思绪纷乱。他要一直保持吗？他定期健身，身强体壮，因此有自信保持这个羞耻的姿势。而且一切刚刚开始，他还有足够的忍耐力。

于是他支撑住自己，腹部紧绷，此时另一根绳子绕上了他的臀部和大腿根部，如同拘束带一般勒住胯部。接着史蒂夫站起身。赤脚走动的声音。绳子与木头接触的声音。巴基屏住呼吸。

很快就有东西帮他分担了一部分体重。史蒂夫把绳子绑在屋顶的一根横梁上。那大概就是它们的用途——一个结实又外观优雅的支柱，在旁人眼里清白无害。

巴基发现自己又勾起了唇角，因为史蒂夫再次贴近他的脸，拨开夹在眼罩里的几缕头发。“还好吗？”他语气欢快，“别担心。今天只把你半吊起来。”

巴基过了一会儿才发现，他仍然处于进退不得的窘境中：要是任由自己的身体坠下，拘束带就会陷进他的腰部，绳子深深陷入皮肉，让巴基毫不犹豫地再次向上弓起身体，缓解拉力。这样，他依然只能靠肩膀撑起全身。不过这姿势倒也不难保持。

史蒂夫似乎不在意巴基对此的接受度如何——捆在巴基手腕上的绳子还多出来一大截，史蒂夫拽住线头，在巴基两条大腿上各缠了一圈，又绑在一起。巴基不得不并拢双膝，分开双脚勉强维持平衡；但绳子渐渐绕上他的小腿，又到达脚踝处，很快他的两条腿就严丝合缝地并在一起，紧紧捆在一起，有些弄疼他了。

顺带一提，这让巴基更难保持他的桥式姿势了。

没过几秒钟，他的大腿率先开始打抖，让他卸下了全部的武装。他咬牙忍耐，努力挺起身体，可下一秒钟就无力地下滑，在绳子勒进肌肉时发出无声的惊喘。他尝试完全不管——毕竟他是个受虐者，可以主动选择消化疼痛，不是吗？——但很快他的身体开始往左侧偏移，因为那一边更重。他不得不摆正身体，全身上下都绷紧了。腹肌在强烈的压力下发抖。

史蒂夫哼了一声，抓住吊起他的绳子，突然施力。巴基吓了一跳，这次完全失去了平衡，脚跟在地板上勉力挣扎。呼吸变成了又急又短的惊喘。

“没事吧，巴克？”史蒂夫冷淡地问，等待他慢慢平复，好像刚刚只是纯粹的意外。

“是。”巴基的呼吸颤抖。

他无法自抑地硬了。被捆住的双手还绑在胯部，与大腿缠在一起，似乎成了他唯一的遮羞布。但其实，这个姿势也代表他不得不感受分身在他的手指下渐渐勃起，直面自己的快感。

史蒂夫又解开了另外一卷绳索，开始捆绑巴基的躯干，绳索绕过上身，把巴基的手臂胡乱缠在胸口处，毫无章法，丝毫不考虑美感和稳定性。

巴基很快就明白了原因。史蒂夫不打算做个精心的绳结，他只是用绳子在巴基的胸口和胳膊处缠上几圈，再狠狠一拉，骤然而至的痛感让巴基的呼吸都断了一拍。这根绳子比之前那几根都细，也更轻松地嵌进了巴基的皮肤。史蒂夫打了个结，等上一会儿再解开，换个地方绑起，反复探索他的身体。巴基沉浸在被缠绕起来的感觉中，等待着被细细包裹，紧紧束缚，直到动弹不得。除了忍受，什么都做不了。如同紧紧相拥，如同旷日长久的刑罚，快感和痛楚同时降临。

这姿势越来越难保持了；巴基又开始往拘束带里陷去，身体无助地荡在空中，但同时又不得不稳住自己，免得歪向一边。绳索深深嵌入身体；即使只是被半吊起来也会留下深深的痕迹，他知道。这些痕迹好几天都会留在身上。

他已经勃起了，硬物在手指下不规律地抽动，清晰感知自己的每一分快感。但这种快感似乎也飘渺不定，还伴随着越发急迫的疼痛和平衡重心的急切需要。史蒂夫解开缠绕在巴基躯体上的绳子，再一圈圈缠上，如此往复，似乎也很享受看到拉紧绳子，巴基呼吸骤然加速的那一刻。他又在巴基身旁坐下，空出来的那只手捧起巴基的脸。

“还好吗？”他问。

巴基一瞬间失了语，只能用尽全力点头，史蒂夫满意地哼了一声，嘴唇再次贴上他的脸颊。

巴基意识朦胧，晕乎乎地想着史蒂夫会不会亲吻他的嘴唇。他也突然无比渴望起一个吻。他像一朵寻找太阳的向日葵一样转过头，轻启双唇。但愿这样不会太越界。此刻他无比需要抚慰，不知为什么，只是单纯的需要慰藉，而被紧紧拘束的身体已经情难自抑，先于言语替他做出了判断。

虽然看不见，他还是能感觉到史蒂夫渐渐靠近，而他所渴望的也变为了现实——史蒂夫吻了他，一个缓慢又倦怠的吻，巴基微弱地呻吟，试图告诉史蒂夫这就是他想要的，他分开嘴唇，让史蒂夫的舌头滑进来。他轻轻挣扎，束缚感逐步加深，渐渐转为彻底的折磨，可史蒂夫的吻那么甜蜜。

两人分开时，巴基发出破碎的哀叫，史蒂夫轻柔地梳理他的长发，同时仍未松开绑住巴基胸部和手臂的绳子。这种感觉很好，很平静。正如缠在腿上的绳子一样。但到了这时，巴基已经再也撑不住了。他又一次无法避免地偏向左侧，疼痛感如影随形地跟着他，避无可避，仿佛知道他这次再也起不来了。这痛得要命，但他只能选择承受，只能努力屏息凝神。他彻底投降了。 _你赢了，_ 他在心里对史蒂夫说。 _你赢了。_ 他已经屈服。他再也无法反抗。史蒂夫又把手插进了他的发间，亲吻他的嘴唇，一次，两次，巴基一小时前还不认识这个家伙，而这一瞬间他心甘情愿把自己的生命都拱手献上，他愿意为他做任何事，甘之如饴。这个念头渗入了他的骨髓，像一道涟漪一样在他的脑中荡开， _求你了，你可以带走我的一切，我什么都可以给你，_ 他迫切地想要表现出自己有多急切，多温顺，一瞬间脑中闪过千百种幻想，幻想史蒂夫使用他的屁股，他的嘴唇， _什么都好，什么都好，我什么都愿意为你做，_ 这种感觉好的不可思议，把自己彻底献给一个人，只用顺水漂流，直到所有的思绪都渐渐迷蒙，只剩下感官和直觉。

史蒂夫又吻了巴基，湿乎乎地深吻他，狠狠拽住他的头发，再次把他的脑袋往后拉去，巴基呻吟着，沉迷于被占有、被生吞，就算是在这种微小的方面。他的分身如钢铁般坚硬，鲜明的疼痛伴随着阵阵快感席卷了他。

接着史蒂夫哼了一声，声音那么轻，离他那么近:“还下得来吗？”

这让巴基吃了一惊——因为史蒂夫竟然询问巴基是否还能继续，而不只关心他是否要停下。

巴基定了定心神，这才发现自己的脊柱因为一直弯起而隐隐作痛，他此刻很累，已经筋疲力尽，此前的紧张随着体力一起烟消云散，一切不安感都被带走了。臀部的拘束带深深陷入他的皮肉，带来灼人的痛感。

“我想可以。”他的声音有些含混不清，沙哑又微弱，让他自己也吓到了。

史蒂夫在他额前落下一吻，重新站起身。巴基心中五味杂陈——安心于终于能被放下来，但又难掩失望。他小时候听过这么一个笑话：有个疯子一直用锤子砸自己，另一个人路过时说，“你为什么这么做？”他说“因为当我停下来时，感觉太棒了！”笑话很好笑，当时大家都被逗得哈哈大笑，而长大后，巴基才发现这个笑话有多真实，才发现把自己逼入绝境所带来的满足感如此强烈。锻炼、跑步，这些也行——但这种被虐待的感觉是无与伦比的，他不是为了保持健康或是减肥而承受痛苦，这只需要无条件的承受，是一种力量的置换，史蒂夫也同时获得了他想要的，得以看着巴基受尽折磨，被捆绑起来，得以在他轻喘时亲吻他，看他被折磨得全身颤抖。此刻史蒂夫解开了吊绳，一点点把巴基的臀部放下去，直到躺在垫子上，他依然全身紧绷，但已经不再受缚，呼吸声依然沉重。

史蒂夫在他身边坐下，把巴基的脑袋靠在他膝盖上。巴基毫不知耻地把脸转向史蒂夫的裆部，发出小猫般的哀哀叹声。他早已无暇顾及自己此刻是什么样子。被蒙住眼睛也同时带走了他的羞耻心。

他们就这样待了一会儿，史蒂夫的手沿着捆绑住巴基全身的绳子游走，时不时拉扯绳子，加深巴基的疼痛。巴基每每发出愉悦的哼声。他的呼吸愈发缓慢，心中的涟漪渐转平静。史蒂夫的手指开始勾勒他的轮廓。他的鼻子、他的颧骨、他的脸颊、他的下颌轮廓。他的注意力完全集中在巴基身上，这种感觉无可比拟。世间仿佛只剩下他们两人，他们眼中只有彼此。巴基依然不停地想着 _我是你的，我是你的，我是你的，_ 好像史蒂夫能看穿他的内心，读懂他写在脸上的心思似得。

等到史蒂夫终于开始为他松绑，巴基已经完全准备好了，他了无牵挂，温顺地躺着，心绪平静。他一动不动，只专注于绳子过处那美味的疼痛感，心里清楚他的身体一定遍布痕迹。史蒂夫先是解开了缠在他胸部和手臂处的绳结，又小心地把巴基的脑袋从膝上移开，让他靠在垫子上，再起身解开他腿上的一切。做完这一切后，他最后解开胯部的拘束带，那里陷得最深——因此松绑的感觉也最美妙，留下深深的痕迹。

史蒂夫回到他身边，一只手伸进巴基的肩膀下。

“嘿，哥们。还能坐起来吗？”

巴基晕沉沉的，全身发热，但还是听话的坐了起来。 _什么都好，我什么都愿意为你做。_ 手腕也松了绑，漫长的禁锢后总算可以自由支配自己的双手，让他觉得有些古怪。史蒂夫动作轻柔地帮他解开眼罩，巴基忍不住感到一阵失落，但等解开了束缚，他在昏暗的灯光下缓缓睁开双眼，白色的沙发，藤椅和松木柜子映入眼帘，一切似乎都和最开始不一样了，他像欣赏来自外星的艺术品一般打量着它们。

等到看完了周围的家具，巴基望向史蒂夫，想知道他和自己的感受是不是一致，想知道他是否也觉得一切都不一样了。史蒂夫清澈的蓝眼睛回望他，对他微笑。这一瞬间他在巴基看来仿佛笼罩着一层柔光。

“你还好吗？”

巴基发现自己也情不自禁地开始微笑。他想要拥抱他，他的身体肯定已经先往前倾去，因为史蒂夫在半路上拦住了他，瘦弱的胳膊环住巴基壮实的身体，鼻子埋进巴基的发间，满足地叹息。

“谢谢。”巴基喃喃道。

“谢谢。”

“这真的——”也许巴基不该说太多，但他必须得让史蒂夫知道，“这真的……哇。真的……”

“太神奇了，”史蒂夫由衷说，“特别是这还是第一次。你那么投入，又适应得那么快。”

听到史蒂夫声音中的暖意和赞叹，心知他和巴基一样真心喜爱这一切，巴基笑了起来。

“抱歉我之前太紧张了。”他说，把脸埋进史蒂夫的肩膀里。

“嘿，别道歉。这很正常，我之前也有点焦虑，你知道。”

但实际上巴基是在为之前对他的态度而道歉。也许他现在还深陷于Sub模式中，他心中的呐喊“什么都好，什么都好，你想要什么都可以”依然还在继续。他已经随时可以向他献出自己的身心。这个想法没有吓到他——他知道这种感觉只是一时的，会渐渐消失。而现在他可以放任自己沉浸其中，再享受上几分钟。毕竟史蒂夫闻起来真的很棒，他的拇指还在巴基皮肤上转着圈安抚他。

*

终于，他们不得不分开。巴基感觉舒适又满足——他现在可以完全放开他了，也不再觉得像是漂浮在半空中。

“我再去泡点茶，”史蒂夫说，一边站起身，“你慢慢来。”

巴基对他微笑，做个深呼吸，伸个懒腰，仿佛打了个很长的吨，此时方才醒转。他头昏脑胀，但心满意足。又坐了一会儿，他起身坐到沙发上。靠枕上就搭着一张毯子，巴基盖上毯子，一直拉到肩部，向后陷进靠枕里。

茶泡好了。史蒂夫这次没有坐在咖啡桌的另一边，而是在他身边的沙发上坐下，他们的大腿紧贴在一起，肩膀相碰。巴基正在打量自己的手腕，便抬起手，微笑地向他展示手腕上的痕迹。

“它们真整齐，”史蒂夫说，语气中的满足感正应了巴基此刻的心情，“你留下的痕迹很好看。你的胸部也是——就算那里被绑了好多次。”

“这是天生的，”巴基喝了口茶，又是印度香茶，入口时轻微的灼烧感让他的神志清醒了不少，“你还包办事后，真是太棒了。”

“缺了这个可不行，巴克，”史蒂夫说，喝着自己的茶，“而且你也需要。”

“好吧，你的确知道我需要什么。”

史蒂夫对他微笑：“所以你还会来吗？”

“他妈的当然会。”巴基笑了，有些难以置信。他甚至不知道为什么他会这么动情——史蒂夫并没有对他做太极端的事，好吧，虽然有些人可能会觉得第一次就半吊起来有点难以接受，但巴基完全没关系。

不知怎么的，一切都感觉这么对。他的手势，他的语言，他知道怎样让巴基得到安全感，却又同时陷于困境。他已经看过了巴基紧张时的样子，对他的需求了如指掌，如此轻易地带走了他的一切，让他很快精疲力竭，焦虑也燃烧殆尽。

“好，”史蒂夫说，对着茶水微笑，“那很好。”

他们静静地喝了一会儿茶，享受这片怡人的沉默。接着史蒂夫又清了清嗓子。“有什么你不喜欢的吗？”

巴基已经学聪明了，先不急着回答，想清楚再说，他望着他杯中跳动的光影。他有几分想说 _你可以再过分点，对我再过分点_ **，** 但这是他的受虐之魂熊熊燃烧时的胡言乱语。他的理智知道最好循序渐进，要是他希望这一切能持续下去。

“不，一切都很好，”他终于说，“到最后我的背有点儿酸，我想？但那会儿你就提出要放我下来了。”

“好，”史蒂夫重复这个字，“还有——嗯——”他摸索着自己的杯子。“你介意我亲你吗？”

巴基看着他：“我想让你亲我。”

“我也这么想，只是确认一下。”

“想让你亲我可以吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”

史蒂夫有些快地清空了杯中的茶水，接着放下杯子。

“你怎么回家？”

“哦，”巴基说，这才发现天已经黑透了。他差点儿忘了愉悦的时候时间过得多快，“坐G线。”

“啊，那挺好。我不知道你怎么样，但我每次结束后都不太乐意开车。”

“反正我也没车。”

他穿衣服时，史蒂夫把托盘带回厨房，再送巴基到门口，他依然赤着脚。他看上去心情不错，但是和巴基一样面露疲惫。

“那我们之后见，”他说，“你下周有空吗？周四，还是晚上七点？”

“嗯，这时间可以。”巴基戴上手套，准备出门。他突然站住了。“等等——”他转过身，“该死，等一下！”

“怎么了？”

“我——”巴基不知该如何开口，“我完全忘了。呃，我还没付你钱？我们完全——我们完全没讨论钱的问题。”

史蒂夫松了一口气。“哦，那个啊。别担心，我们可以下次再谈。”

“真的吗？”

“对，我不喜欢在第一天就谈钱，”史蒂夫微笑道，“你会再来的，对吗？”

巴基想指出这种做生意的方式太烂了，但他只能傻傻地回以微笑：“对，我会来。”

“很好，那下周见。”

史蒂夫于他依然是陌生人，而巴基很想给他个晚安拥抱。他掐断了这个想法。这是因为他还没有从刚刚的氛围中走出来。也许史蒂夫真的很喜欢他，但也可能他只是挂上微笑，心中其实希望巴基赶快离开。

所以巴基后退了一步，向他摆手。“那么……拜拜，史蒂夫。”

“晚安，巴克。”

等到镶金的电梯门合上后，巴基挽起了自己的右手袖子，再次打量绳子留下的痕迹。他现在就想转身回去了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？没开玩笑吧？”

“你知道他？”巴基有些惊讶。

“我当然——”山姆转身面向娜塔莎，脸上写着“这他妈怎么回事”几个大字，“你让他去找史蒂夫了？当真吗？”

“他能应付的。”娜塔莎面色冷静。

“不可能。罗杰斯太他妈过分了。他当然是个好人，毫无疑问，但他绝对是我见过最糟糕的S。”

“嘿，”巴基鸣不平，“也许我也是你认识的最糟糕的M呢。”

山姆抬了抬眉毛，丝毫不为所动。巴基张了张嘴，想说点什么，但还没等组织好语言，娜塔莎就打断了他。

“你们一起参加过活动？”她问山姆。

“噢没错，巴黎恶魔之夜那次，我是他的捆绑模特。他让我叫得全场瞩目。”

“真棒。”

巴基低头盯着自己的咖啡。他还是新手，所以史蒂夫第一天没对他来真的，这不是他的错。他们还在磨合中，急不得。这没什么问题。

“哦，他吃醋了。”山姆咧开嘴。

“做梦去吧，威尔逊。”

“真会还嘴。嘿，那你呢，小娜？你和史蒂夫也在这种活动时打过照面，对吗？”

“是啊，我们一般都通过这种场合结识同行，”娜塔莎啜了一口她的焦糖玛奇朵，“我记得那是三年前——之后他就成了我最好的朋友之一。”

巴基眨了眨眼。大学毕业后，他和娜塔莎失去了联系，再恢复联系是在事故发生后，也就是说他对她那几年的人生毫无了解。成为室友后，她屡屡给巴基惊喜。他当然知道娜塔莎不会随便把别人推荐给他；同样，她也不轻易交朋友。

“那——你们也一起玩过吗？”他问。

“和史蒂夫？哦，不，我们这方面完全合不来，”她说，“我比较恋物，重视礼仪。但他不玩这一套。”

巴基想起了史蒂夫的地牢。的确，他对乳胶紧身衣和高筒靴没什么偏爱。他也不让巴基使用敬语——巴基感觉自己不需要叫他“先生”。史蒂夫那赤裸的双脚，简单的衣着营造出的氛围和娜塔莎截然不同，后者此刻带着完美无瑕的眼线坐在那儿，一头卷发精致顺滑。

“别担心，巴恩斯，”山姆喝着咖啡说，“你和史蒂夫会没事的。只要你不先逃跑。”

巴基知道山姆只是在揶揄他，而他也一向爱唱反调。“我们已经玩过一次了，我觉得挺好的。”

山姆满不在乎地摆了摆手：“史蒂夫是个顶尖的Dom，第一次他不会对你太过分。等着瞧吧。”

“但他看来很期待啊。”娜塔莎说。

她一向是两人中的和事佬，这次也不例外。尽管有点心烦，巴基还是忍不住微笑。“是啊，说实话，我确实有点期待。”

“你们觉不觉得我们都挺疯狂的？”山姆语气欢快。

“一直这么想。”

“再赞成不过。”

 

*

 

这样做有点好笑——自吹自擂于自己是个怪胎，互相攀比性癖，用一系列变态行为让其他朋友们尴尬。但内心深处，巴基觉得自己完全正常。他向来如此。对他来说正常的定义就是这样。

他的性倾向并非源自什么悲惨往事，谢谢。巴基记得小时候看电视时，他总是很期待蝙蝠侠被囚禁，关在一个卡通式的监狱里，又被反派辱骂嘲讽；他被关起来无法脱身，双手紧紧抓住八十年代风的铁栏杆——看到这些情节，巴基每每都挺直脊背、心跳加速。而蝙蝠侠总能逃出生天，奇怪的是，巴基也很喜欢这样的结局。这让他明白，英雄无论陷入怎样的困境，最后都能安全逃脱。他们从未真正面临危险。暂时被困只让一切更加惊险刺激。他常做这样的梦：人们被囚禁起来，受了伤，但最后总会重获自由，得到抚慰， _没事了，我抓住你了，一切都结束了。_

他小时候曾以为大家都这么想。直到有一天，大家聚起来一起看《加勒比海盗2》，巴基逗女孩子们，说她们肯定很喜欢被鞭打那段——而她们只报以古怪的目光。

“那一点也不辣，”其中一个人说，“那可是酷刑。”

只是听到那个词，巴基的胃部就略微下沉。当然，表面上他只是耸了耸肩，笑着拿奥兰多·布鲁姆壮实的后背敷衍过去。很快大家就淡忘了这件事。毕竟他们可是高中生，谁还没说过几句胡话。

哪怕到了现在，年过三十的巴基依然很难理解传统的性爱观。有时他会忘记大多数人都真心享受传统的性爱。而对他来说，这几个字不名一文，他当然也尝试过，毕竟人肯定都要先试试正常的东西，但大部分时候他甚至无法勃起。做爱时，一切都那么机械又乏味，往往费尽工夫，却只得到一个差强人意的高潮，这还是在他能成功高潮的前提下。

自从放弃了传统性爱，他的性生活质量就有了显著提升——但是频率也大为缩减。就像他和史蒂夫说过的一样。首先，他很难平衡sm play与约会恋爱；其次，好吧。性癖并非他人生的全部。他还有工作，朋友和家庭要考虑，当然还有那根该死的胳膊。

所以没错，也许性工作者是最佳的解决方式。巴基还是不太确定，心中仍有些忐忑，暂且需要时间适应。但现在，他只需换个方式想——史蒂夫是最佳方式——这样就完全打消了顾虑。

 

*

 

“哇哦，”托尼说，靠在巴基正在加工的一块机身上，“看来某人被睡了。”

“别动那玩意，斯塔克。”巴基嘟囔道，此刻他正仰躺在地板上，金属手拿着一支焊枪。

“为什么不行？反正我们还要电焊它。”

巴基有一份全世界最酷的工作——至少听名字是这样。火箭碰撞测试工程师！但有时，看着他的作品被兴致高涨的托尼轻松毁掉也有点气馁。

“说正经的，巴基熊，是谁昨天晚上给了你一场甜蜜性爱？看看你！整个人都这么滋润！”

“好吧，多亏你，我这里又回到出厂设置了。”巴基喃喃道。

他在那块机身下挪动身体。不出所料，绳子之后在他的屁股上留下了红痕，而他全身都因为被半吊起来而僵硬酸痛。他再打开电焊枪，不知不觉中翘起了嘴角——事后的酸痛是持续性的礼物。

“你在微笑，”托尼尖叫，忙着去摸手机，“一定要录下来——以后好勒索你！”

巴基对他竖起中指，不过这个动作让他瞄到了手腕上褪色的红痕，他想努力板起脸来，但还是没法掩饰微笑。

“哦，天哪，我肯定没猜错，”托尼举着手机，“来吧，和我透露一下。优秀的美国人拥有知情权。炮友？男朋友？还是个生动又香艳的春梦？”

这里不得不谈谈托尼——他虽然满腹牢骚，但从未上升到恐同级别。巴基几个月前对他出了柜，这家伙对此接受度良好。不过同时，他不知道巴基的性癖，也永远不会知道，愿上帝保佑。巴基并不是为此羞耻，但没办法，本来他是gay这点就够特殊了。要是他再坦白全部性癖，不管他走到哪儿，大家脑中可能都只有床上那点事了。更别说BDSM和性爱是两件事，至少对他来说是这样。

巴基翻了个白眼，站起身。“好吧，把手机拿开吧。我好了。去做你的事吧。”

托尼瞬间就把巴基的性生活抛到脑后——没有什么能比易燃易爆物更能转移他的注意力了。巴基把机身部件放到一边，托尼斜眼瞥他。巴基镇定自若地回望。对于不知情者，他身上的痕迹可没那么容易发现。

再年轻几岁时，他常常幻想着被别人发现这不齿的癖好。好让他们记住，吓坏他们，折服他们。而现在他有一份热爱的工作，当然要严肃对待，不能让任何事妨碍到他的正常生活。

炮友？男朋友？巴基百无聊赖地看着托尼离开房间。好吧，当然不是男朋友。但是——也不只金钱关系那么简单。他不这么想。他希望不是这样。

 

*

 

“好，那么先说重点，你需要一个安全词，”史蒂夫给他倒茶，“你不太喜欢说话。”

“……对不起？”巴基说，有些不安地眨眼。

“不用道歉，巴克。这很好，你那么投入，又适应得那么快，”史蒂夫笑道，“让我有点受宠若惊。”

巴基有些尴尬地微笑，看着面前的茶水。他到这儿还只有两分钟，但不知怎么的他已经自动进入了顺从者的角色。

他晃了晃身体。他是个Sub，但他并不想被动地等着史蒂夫替他决定一切。“那好，”他说，“那……我们可以……我记得有个红绿灯系统？”

史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子，这动作有点可爱。巴基没想到他会用可爱这个词来形容他的Dom。不过，嘿，生活总是充满惊喜。

“嗯，那不算我的最爱，尤其是对不爱说话的Sub来说。既然我们不玩角色扮演，‘是’和‘不是’会比‘绿’和‘红’简单很多，你懂吗？”史蒂夫在沙发上挪了挪，翘起一只腿，“而且‘黄’有点儿太模糊了——你还要再作解释，这就有点违背初衷。”

“是啊，有道理，”看来史蒂夫已经有了主意，“那……？”

“用数字，”史蒂夫爽朗地说，“比如说——从1到10，你觉得自己多接近极限？这样不用费什么口舌，就能了解你现在的状态。而且就算你先说了5，过了一会儿又感觉缓过来了，下次我再问你，你也完全可以再说3。”

“噢。哇哦。没错，这听上去——听上去很适合我。”

“我也觉得。保险起见，再来个普通的安全词，双重保险。除此以外，用普通英语就好。”

“你真的很喜欢层层保障。”

“当然了，这样享乐时才更安全。”史蒂夫对他露出天使般的微笑。

上帝啊，巴基只希望他们别再聊这些了，快点直接进入正题。他又喝了点茶水。

“好，那给我个安全词。”史蒂夫说。

“呃，”巴基环顾房间，试图寻找灵感，“桌子”或“椅子”这样的大概不行。

他想到了自己赖在小娜的沙发上不走时，小娜硬逼他看的那部俄国老电影（他敢发誓她选了最难看的一部，好让他不要总是赖在她的沙发上）。那部该死的电影叫什么名字？这个让他联想到想快点结束的心情。

《纸兵》。就是这个。他不记得“纸”的俄语了，那发音怪异又不好记，但“士兵”这个词他还有印象。

“Soldat？”他说。

史蒂夫让他重复了一遍，他也同意用外语单词这个主意不错，然后把这个词记了下来。这次不是记在什么表格上，而是一个小笔记本。巴基好奇里面的内容——上面会记录史蒂夫每一位顾客的信息吗？每个人的偏好，极限，安全词？这个想法让他有点兴奋——被这样记录在案，认真对待——但情趣之外，也让他有点沮丧。

他试图告诉自己别这么想。很多BDSM圈内人都有多个伴侣。再说了，这也是史蒂夫的工作。巴基不想成为一个可怕的跟踪狂客人。

“好了，”史蒂夫说。他有些烦躁不安地清了清嗓子，“那么，上次，你说——你想谈谈钱的事？”

巴基眨了眨眼。在这个节骨眼上提起这个有点奇怪。“是的。你……你不想让我付你钱吗？”

史蒂夫的微笑略带尴尬。“其实——这部分总是很怪。尤其是对你这样的客人。真心想与我发展一段关系。如果你想要一个量身定制的美梦，那花上大价钱也无可厚非，但我们不是这样——我算是边和你玩边赚钱。”

巴基试图不插嘴，他真的不想多嘴，但他还是先于意志翘起了唇角。“和我玩？”

史蒂夫脸红了。这个大坏蛋Dom。“我是说——你心甘情愿被我伤害——而且你要求也不高，好吗？同时满足这两点的人可不多——噢，还是打住，”巴基正在洋洋得意时，史蒂夫说，“钱，我们回到钱的问题上。”

“当然了，如果你心里想的真的是这个的话。”巴基咧嘴笑了——但他很快就一阵自责。他在干嘛？这是调情模式的巴基。他又不是来和史蒂夫谈恋爱的。

谢天谢地，史蒂夫似乎也更想快点转回正题。“不，说真的。来谈谈吧。我的学生贷款可不会自动偿还。”

巴基眨了眨眼。不知为何，他没想象过史蒂夫上大学的场景。但他当然上过大学。就像他说的——他也是人。

和巴基一样。

“我还以为这是份全职工作？”他还是问了。

“算是吧？我专业是美术，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“也许有一天我能全职作画，但眼下我只是在网上不定期连载漫画，偶尔接一些私活。我没想过成为一个职业Dom。事情就这么发生了。但我喜欢这份工作，它也能养活我。”

他又开始在笔记本上写字。“那——我不知道，你想付我多少钱？”

巴基盯着他：“伙计，你大概需要个会计之类的。”

“我有个计费系统，好吗？”

“嗯哼，没错。”

“我说真的！就像我说的——只来一次的客人反而更容易。你想要定制什么特殊的场景，我收你一千块，也不会良心不安，但你——你——”史蒂夫又脸红了，“你打算一直过来，所以——我不能一次榨干你的血。我们需要定好频率和价格……”

他突然停下。

“我想一周一次？”巴基最终说，“这样挺好的，对吗？”

“没错，”史蒂夫说，似乎松了一口气，“对，这也适合我。那么每周四晚上？然后——价钱就……”

他犹豫了很久。

“我不知道。五十美元？”

“每周？一百块好了。别这么轻贱自己。”

“那就是每月四百美元。”

“我知道，”巴基面无表情，“没关系，我付得起。”

“是这样吗。”

“是的。我可是个火箭科学家，提前告诉你。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

“我——我是个火箭工程师，”巴基修正，“或是说——一个毁坏测试工程师。检测火箭的。火箭的部件。有时也有飞机，或是汽车什么的。所以，不像某人，我能够管理好自己的小金库。告诉你吧，我绝对承担得起。”

“好吧，好吧，那就一百块。”

“感觉我把你大宰了一笔。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛亮闪闪的，对他微笑：“我也有同感。”

 

 

*

 

为了不让自己显得无所事事，巴基一直在喝茶——不过他也需要多补充水分，为后面的活动做好准备——谈话结束后，他来到浴室。浴室和公寓里的其他地方如出一辙：得体却乏味，有点像酒店。

巴基想到了走廊上的另外几扇门。那些门都关着。说来也是，史蒂夫的客人们可不能任意参观。

他洗过手，在牛仔裤上擦了擦，走出浴室。“那我们今天就这样吗，还是……”

史蒂夫刚刚收走茶杯，在厨房里对他微笑。“现在才八点。你吃过晚饭了，对吗？现在想开始游戏吗？”

巴基立刻精神一振。“当然。”

“好。愿意为我脱掉衣服吗？”

巴基用行动回答了他，迅速脱下衬衫，拉开裤链。他当然准备好了。他已经等待了整整一星期。

“这次还用绳子吗？”他问，一边脱掉袜子。

史蒂夫正在客厅里踱步，闻言回头笑了：“还不知道。”

巴基踢掉裤子，接着有些犹豫。“内裤也要脱吗？”

“不，穿着吧。”

“那好。”

史蒂夫歪了歪头。“你听上去倒不失望。”

巴基耸了耸肩。“别误会，我确实很喜欢性爱。但我更喜欢当Sub。”

史蒂夫向他走来，巴基渐渐意识到，对比衣装齐整的史蒂夫，他全身上下只有一条四角裤可以蔽体。当然，他身处于史蒂夫的地牢中，但周围的一切又那么正常。好像巴基只是不得不在一位陌生人家中光裸身体，因此窘迫异常。让他这么难为情可能也是有意为之。巴基已经知道史蒂夫是个谋略家。

“哼。”史蒂夫说。

他伸出一只手，拉开巴基的裤腰。巴基差点儿要迈步走近他，却还是逼迫自己一动不动，任由史蒂夫拉开他唯一的遮羞布，私处的景色被他尽收眼底。

“所以性爱和做Sub对你来说不一样？”

“我……对，”史蒂夫把他的内裤拉下稍许，巴基艰难地吞咽，“性爱有时会……妨碍我。你懂吗？要是只想着高潮，就无暇分心想别的……”

史蒂夫又把他的裤腰拉低了些，向他微笑：“我真的觉得我们挺合得来，巴克。”

“我很——荣幸。”巴基声音低哑。听着这些与风月无关的谈话，让他越来越不耐烦。

史蒂夫松开手。“介意剃毛吗？”

“介意——什么？”

“把下面剃干净。我希望我的Sub越裸露越好。”

巴基挣扎着想要夺回大脑的主控权。史蒂夫的态度看起来真诚又随意——只是，让他完全无心思考。

“我不……介意。”他挤出一句话。

“整洁，”史蒂夫说，眼中闪着愉悦的光，“不过，也要小心。既然你同意了，要是我哪天把你扒光了，你又没有剃干净，那尽管后悔吧。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛。“那——我从什么时候开始全裸？”

“谁知道？”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，一副天然的混蛋模样。停了停又说，“好，我已经决定今天怎样对你了。别动。”

他走向一只抽屉，巴基留在原地，这才想明白他刚刚竟然同意了定期剃毛，只是为了万一哪天史蒂夫来了兴致，想要操他。

好，好吧，操。让性癖高于性爱这回事见鬼去吧。巴基现在就想射了。

但他敢说今晚的游戏里不包括这个——上帝啊，这么一想他更硬了。高潮在劫难逃。更何况好戏还没开场呢。山姆是个混蛋，但他说得不错：史蒂夫完全可以毁了他。

“好，跪下。”史蒂夫带着一个鞋盒回来了，声音愉悦。

巴基迅速照做，胃部兴奋地搅动。他最爱下跪了。没有什么比下跪这个姿势更能让他臣服了。等到史蒂夫打开鞋盒后，他的胃部再次因为期待而跳动：盒子里躺着一副黑色的皮革手铐，铁链串起了两只手铐。

他展露笑颜，史蒂夫带着微笑给他戴好手铐。调整好后，他用手托起巴基的脸，大拇指抚摸他的颧骨。

“太紧了？”

“还好。”巴基静静地说。

史蒂夫吻了他。巴基顺从地张开嘴，在亲吻渐渐加深时哼出声来。他的下体还硬着，无法忽视。当然了，兴奋起来的感觉很不错，但他还是有些希望性冲动暂且淡去。他并不想让这种游戏和性爱融为一体。会这样吗？他的身体和心灵仿佛分成了两半，渐行渐远。

“好，别动。”史蒂夫说，返回了厨房。巴基听话地照做，双膝跪在硬木地板上。他想转过头，想看看史蒂夫在干什么，但又不敢动。今天他没有被蒙住眼睛，这让他的精神更加紧张。不会像上次那样轻易陷入场景中。

史蒂夫带着一捆绳子和一只矮凳回来了。他踩上矮凳，把绳子系在一根房梁上，如同上星期那样。

“站起来。”他命令道。

巴基站好，双足稳稳着地，乖乖举起拷在一起的手腕，视线饥渴地跟随着史蒂夫的动作，望着他把绳子另一端缠绕在手铐的铁链上。

“这样会伤到你的肩膀吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基摇了摇头。“不，我挺好的——”

史蒂夫系好了绳子，巴基深吸一口气，手腕高高举过头顶。史蒂夫渐渐拉紧绳子，直到巴基站直，双臂完全伸直。他又打了个结固定好，从矮凳上下来，又把矮凳拿回厨房。

史蒂夫似乎完全不着急。急什么？一整个宇宙的时间都属于他，可以尽情构建属于他的这场戏。巴基则是其中的主角。留给巴基的只有等待与悬念，他神经紧张，身体几乎全裸，坚硬的下体已然撑起了小帐篷。

他听到史蒂夫放好凳子，拉开抽屉又关上的声音。史蒂夫回来了，走进了他的视线。手中拿着一个舒展杆。巴基的下体不由得抽搐了一下，前液打湿了他内裤的前襟。

此时要想冷静谈何容易。

史蒂夫把舒展杆的两端分别绑在他的两只脚踝上，又调整了一下巴基手腕上的皮革手铐。巴基讶异于那根舒展杆的长度——让他不得不完全敞开双腿，呈现一个暴露的姿势，他的脸涨得通红。他现在打算操我了？他改变主意了吗？

胯下坚挺的硬物弄得他有几分窘迫。他紧闭双眼，试图保持冷静，摆脱杂念，但眼下简直是天方夜谭。他试探性地拉了拉手铐，一层柔软的皮革保护着他的手腕，这样一来，保持这个姿势一个小时，甚至两小时都不在话下。要是他这段时间一直解决不了怎么办？此刻他欲火熊熊燃烧，他不觉得自己会很快软下来。

史蒂夫又来到另一个柜子前，拿出了一个包裹在黑色的天鹅绒布中的神秘道具。他把它夹在腋下，又缓步走回，站在巴基身前。

他盯着巴基研究了一会儿，突然伸出两根手指，隔着内裤抚过他凸起的下体。巴基不禁使劲往后一缩，手铐在他头顶叮当作响。噢，操。不管现在他作何打算，这处境都太屈辱了。

史蒂夫镇定自若地望着他，手指依然隔着薄薄的黑色棉布来回描摹他的轮廓。

“我记得你说过今天不想做爱？”

“我——我不是故意的。”巴基磕磕绊绊地解释。

“没关系，”史蒂夫轻弹了他一下，“我来帮你。”

史蒂夫再次走向厨房，巴基差点控制不住转身回望的冲动，因为他妈的他到底要帮什么忙。

但很快，史蒂夫打开冰箱的声音传来——答案不言而喻。

“操，”他局促不安地原地扭动身体，但完全被舒展杆困住，“你不是认真的吧！”

史蒂夫回来了，手里是一袋冷冻豆子，笑道：“噢，你是想把腿合上吗？”

“求你——”

“嘿，刚刚你自己说不想被性爱分心。我只是帮你一把。”

话音未落，那袋冷冻豆子就被放到了巴基的胯下。

冰冻感沿着全身最脆弱的部位渗入，他一下子呻吟不止，全身抽搐，徒劳地想要逃离。他的睾丸已经绞紧了，已经萎缩了，但茎身仍然坚强地高挺，所以史蒂夫用袋子裹住了他的阴茎，微微施力。就算隔着内裤，那依然痛得要命，巴基无助地挣扎，又无处可逃，双腿被舒展杆大大分开——他发出哀求般的喘息声，尽了全力却毫无办法。只过了两分钟，他就软了下来。

史蒂夫把冰袋移开，欢快地说：“真高兴能帮上忙。”

“我操啊。”巴基呼吸急促。

史蒂夫把冰袋放回冰箱，巴基则无力地吊在那儿，全身瘫软。等到他从厨房回来后，巴基总算恢复了一点，能保住尊严，自己站好了，虽然呼吸依然凌乱。他的左臂似乎意识到这样的状态还要保持个一时半会儿，已经开始了自我校准，叶片缓缓挪动。

“准备好了吗，还是需要再调整什么？”史蒂夫冷淡地问。

“我——准备好了。”巴基匆忙回应。

“很好。”史蒂夫拿起了那个裹在丝绒里的道具。

一看到它，巴基就睁大了双眼。那是两根鞭子，一根是小山羊皮制的，另一个则是乳胶质地，表面光滑。他立刻抖擞精神。

“喜欢？”史蒂夫笑了，显然把巴基的反应收于眼底。

巴基感觉自己全身都因为强烈的渴望而发起抖来。他只被鞭打过一次，在一家情趣俱乐部，大约持续了三分钟。那晚最棒的三分钟。后来他常常梦到这一幕。

史蒂夫在他身后站定，调整了一下姿势。“安全词，数字，标准英语？准备好了？”

“是，”巴基尽可能稳住自己，“来打我吧。”

第一鞭十足狠厉——巴基肺部的空气都随之吐出。小山羊皮抽打在他背上，声音响亮，但痛感并不强。史蒂夫渐渐固定了节奏，巴基则集中精神调整呼吸、放松肌肉上，让自己不要太过紧张，在每次鞭打的间隙里放松身体。他想让一切顺利进行下去。现在看来也并非不可能。这种鞭打完全可以忍受，甚至有几分舒适愉悦，感觉像普通人做爱时也会有的情趣动作，如同重一点的推拿。巴基活动了一圈肩膀，垂下脑袋，稳住呼吸。

差不多十分钟后，痛感上了一个台阶，史蒂夫开始拿住鞭子的中间部分，用一半的鞭子抽打巴基，声音没那么响亮了。每当中途休息时，巴基就长长的吐出一口气——他不由自主地紧张起来。这离真正的鞭打还是有段距离，但还是需要一点忍耐力。

“给我个数字？”史蒂夫问。

巴基呼吸粗重，但毫不犹豫：“一，拜托，这就是你的真本事？”

史蒂夫笑了，接着落下重重的一鞭，依然只用一半鞭子，显然使出了全力。巴基弓起背，咬紧牙关。“操，就是这样。”

“天哪，我真爱受虐狂。”史蒂夫说。

他加大力度，持续了十分钟左右。等到他们再次中场休息，巴基的后背已经发红发烫，尽管他不觉得这样会留下鞭痕——小山羊皮还是太柔软了。史蒂夫用双手帮他按摩后背，他还是不免浑身战栗。

“现在在哪儿？”

“一，”巴基坚持道，尽管呼吸更加凌乱。他的思绪已经有些混乱飘渺，虽然不是像上次那样沉沉陷入泥沼。

“肩膀没事？”

“对，一切都好。”

史蒂夫一只手抚过他的臀部，握住了他的阴茎，让他不由得一抖。“又硬了？我们可以再冰敷一次。”

“不——”巴基试图挣脱，“求你，我——我很好。”

他并非想要避免痛苦，更多地是因为他不想破坏现下的节奏，而他知道史蒂夫也不想。

“嗯，的确。那好。”史蒂夫退后一步，准备好再次开打。

这一鞭落下时，巴基全身抽搐，手铐叮当作响，脚踝上的舒展杆绷紧了。一声尖叫被他努力咽下——有那么一秒钟他的大脑里一片空白——接着痛苦渐渐变得可以忍受。

他放松下来，试图重新站直，但脚步依然踉跄。“上帝啊——怎么——”

“噢对。我换了乳胶那个，”史蒂夫有些自得，“有点疼了，对吗？”

巴基上气不接下气，无法回答。

“能继续吗？”

他情迷意乱地点头。 **求你了还要还要还要还要。** 小山羊皮鞭给他一种半梦半醒的舒适感，但乳胶鞭子则彻底唤醒了他。

史蒂夫再次鞭打——一次，两次，三次。这只鞭子对他还是有点太残忍了，所以他暂且放慢节奏，有所保留。但一开始的热身很有帮助，让史蒂夫不久就稳住了节奏。不过几分钟，巴基就迷失在火辣辣的虐待中。痛感如此强烈，让他无暇顾及其他，心里只能想着下一鞭。他依然没有喊出声来，准确地说是还没有，他咬紧牙齿，忍住哭叫声，抓紧了手铐。他的肌肉时刻紧绷着，他不得不一次又一次提醒自己放松下来，全身心承受这一切。

史蒂夫终于停下休息时，巴基深深吐出一口气，全身上下都在颤抖。他的眼里噙满泪水。

“现在是几？”史蒂夫问。

巴基试图稳住呼吸。“我——我不知道……四？”

“好，”史蒂夫柔声说。他走近一步，单手从背后搂住巴基，“你真的很喜欢这个，嗯？”

巴基给了他一个气息不稳的笑，一个依然颤抖的点头。史蒂夫把他的脑袋拉下来，给了他一个短促的热吻。又回到原位。

“好，让我们绕个远路。”

还没等巴基想清楚那是什么意思，史蒂夫的鞭子就已经抽到了他的大腿上。巴基反射性地一跳，第一反应是并拢双腿——但当然也是徒劳。他被牢牢地固定，四肢张开，予取予求。不过他仍然没有放弃挣扎，因为这也是乐趣之一，和舒展杆搏斗，又在史蒂夫鞭打他的后腿时绝望地扭动。

史蒂夫停下，给他喘息之余，又趁机靠近他，鞭子的把手放在巴基的睾丸上。

“顺便问一下，作为将来的参考。你看上去也挺享受冰块的，所以，”他隔着内裤微微施力，“阴茎和睾丸虐待？是或不是？”

还好巴基已经承受了太多疼痛，无法再次勃起了。

“呃——”他喘着气，“没错，是，但——但是——”

“我不是说现在，别担心，”史蒂夫笑了，“好，那我们继续。”

他又开始鞭打巴基的后背。巴基有些惊讶——短暂的休息让他的身体很快恢复，又能承受更高级别的疼痛，鞭打似乎一下子变得可以忍受了。乳胶鞭子简直完美，每一鞭带来的刺痛感恰到好处，正好位于他的接受上限。他能感受到后背上鞭痕的灼烧感。痛感在他体内蔓延开来，仿佛在大冷天里洗了个热水澡——一开始很痛，但等到暖意传到他的四肢，就会让他全身松弛，一点一点夺走了他全部的戒备。

史蒂夫一定是觉得巴基已经完全准备好了。毫无预警地，他加大了鞭打的力度，把巴基全部的杂念一并带走。

他开始尖叫起来。一部分的他只负责制造噪音，另一部分则在喜悦地聆听。在叫的人是我。这个念头让他震惊——我竟然能忍受这样的折磨。尖叫渐渐变为了大喊。但他的心灵正乘风破浪，完全突破了身体的苦痛，正在愉悦地欣赏这一幕，观赏如此伟大的表演， _看看我正在做什么。看看我都承受了什么。我竟然能做到这样？_ 多么奇异的能力啊——不仅仅能容忍痛苦，还能享受痛苦。多么扭曲的超能力啊。

史蒂夫依然没有停止鞭打。巴基已经呼吸困难。距离上次休息已有一段时间，不过此刻他只需要等待，也许史蒂夫就快要——对，现在是休息时间了。巴基断断续续地吐出一个数字。但马上又开始了，有点太快了。巴基每隔三鞭就大声哭叫，这次他真的陷入了绝境，他还没有准备好，他跟不上节奏——不行了——

“等等，”他喊道，声音破碎，“等等，等一下，求你。”

上帝啊，他抖得那么厉害。他挣扎着获取氧气，让自己振作一点，从崩溃的边缘恢复过来。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫问。

“对，只——只是——”再有十秒钟就好。深呼吸。呼气，吐气。急剧的痛楚渐渐变为皮肤下的嗡鸣。没事了，没事了，他可以了。

“好，”他喘息着，“现在好了，谢了。”

史蒂夫靠近他，又一次亲吻他。

巴基几乎要掉下眼泪。他回吻他，发现自己已经完全进入了状态——他的心灵再次化作一潭静水。这次花得时间更长，但他也陷得更深。 _我什么都愿意为你做。_ 史蒂夫正在聆听。他弄疼了巴基，但并未伤害他。他就在巴基身边。没错，他在倾听巴基的心声。巴基很安全，他可以承受痛苦，直到自己无法忍耐。他心中满怀感激，近乎崇拜。 _什么都好。什么都可以给你。_

“准备好了？”史蒂夫贴着他的嘴唇问。

_ 他点头。 **对对对。** 于是又开始了。 _

颅内绽放的快感让巴基的承受能力又高了一级。他踏入了一片静谧之地，驶入了一条开阔的大道，这样的感觉能持续数小时。他腾空而去，每一鞭都仿佛带着风，把他越推越高。他忘记了时间，只在史蒂夫询问时用数字作答。先是回到六，又上升到七，在七这个阶段停留了好久。之后，他愈渐疲乏，达到了八。最终，当疼痛蔓延至他的肩膀，双腿也开始打颤时，九。他已经精疲力竭，浑身是汗。真是耻辱。他多希望自己能永远坚持下去。

“九，嗯哼，”史蒂夫低声道，“好。再打十五鞭就结束？”

巴基喜欢这个。明确的奋斗目标。到达终点线前的最后一搏。他已经说不出话来，只得点了点头。

“你太了不起了，巴克。”史蒂夫的声音也在发抖吗？“十五鞭，开始。”

他开始了。一。二。三。四。五。这几鞭并不温柔，伴随着每一声脆响，巴基全身都在抽搐。六。七。八。九。十。史蒂夫给了他一分钟调整呼吸。好了吗？要不是手铐吊着他，巴基大概早已倒地不起了。他的头发贴在了汗津津的脸颊上。他用力点头。鞭子穿破空气而来。十一。十二。十三。十四。十五。

十五？

结束了。巴基难以置信。他的身体显然也不敢相信。他全身都在发抖，呼吸破碎，脑中是一团乱糟糟的白噪音。 _什么都可以给你。_ 但史蒂夫已经停止了索取。舒展杆被取下。咔哒。咔哒。巴基缓缓并拢双腿，发现腿软得像棉花。系在横梁上的绳子也被取下，巴基的双手无力地垂下。

肩膀里的酸痛感随着他的动作而扩散开来，巴基呻吟出声。酸痛感渗入每一块肌肉，大概会痛上一个星期。他已经耗尽了体力。他笨拙地跪倒在地，随即被史蒂夫抱在怀里。他不想睁开眼睛。迟疑了一会儿，他的身体终于接受了痛苦已然远去的事实，快感的烟花再次在他大脑中炸开。他飘飘欲仙。他的脑袋靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。史蒂夫瘦削的手臂环绕着他，那么稳定，那么可靠。巴基闭上了双眼，他放下了一切，忘却了一切，任由自己在光影交织的幻梦中浮沉。

*

他换了个姿势。是什么时候的事？身上的汗水已经全干了，他侧躺在垫子上，身上盖着一张羊毛毯子。

巴基懒洋洋地睁开双眼。过了好一会儿才聚焦视线。史蒂夫坐在他旁边的地板上，正在抚摸他的侧脸。

“谢谢。”他真诚地说，近乎耳语。

巴基把头埋进他的掌心，又闭上眼睛。“谢谢。”他也低声说。

没有人再开口。他潜得更深了，一切重归寂静。

*

走出Sub的状态仿佛像是在一个懒散的周日早晨醒来。

巴基的大脑重新开始工作，一点一点观察周围。史蒂夫正在爱抚他的头发。羊毛毯子的标签扎到了巴基的屁股。他的右臂一直压在身下，已经麻了。他挪了挪身子，动作不大，但足以引起史蒂夫的注意。

“嘿，”史蒂夫柔声说，“你回来了？”

“对，”巴基给了他一个大大的，毫无保留的微笑，“嗨，你在啊。”

“我在，”史蒂夫回以微笑，拇指摩挲巴基的脸颊，“这真的是我很久以来体验最棒的一次。”

巴基把脸埋在毯子下。“都是你的功劳。你是——掌握节奏的——”他摇了摇头，“都是因为你。”

“是啊，说得对。我的胳膊也疼得不行。我这边也需要忍耐嘛。”

巴基笑了，接着挪到另一侧。他现在真想换个姿势。史蒂夫心领神会，站起身。

“你能自己坐一会儿吗？我去泡茶？”

“可以，可以，我还好，”巴基坐起身，揉了揉眼睛，“现在几点了？”

“现在——”史蒂夫顿住了，“哎呀。”

*

“怎么可能已经凌晨了？”巴基第三次哀叹时间的流逝，“上帝啊，史蒂夫，真是抱歉。”

“没关系，巴克，我也很开心，”史蒂夫打了个哈欠，“是我的错，真的。是我负责控制时间的。”

“但是凌晨，怎么可能？”巴基又重复道。他无法接受这个事实，“你打了我四个小时？”

史蒂夫轻声笑了：“不，大概一个小时？对了，这点也很了不起。”

“那——”

“我们花了点时间做准备工作。但大部分时间是在事后照顾，就是这样。”

“噢，”巴基眨了眨眼，“天哪，对不起。也许下次我们可以设个闹钟，或者其他什么——”

“嘿，”史蒂夫蹙眉，“说真的，别再为这些事道歉了。如果你事后需要两个小时，那我们就给你两个小时。”

巴基不知道该说什么好。

“我不担心晚睡，”史蒂夫继续说，“你知道我担心的是什么吗？我们中的哪个受了心理创伤。”

“你是指Sub创伤（subdrop）？”巴基说，有点困惑，“我还以为那是游戏中会发生的事。”

史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛。“不，不是这样——更像是，”但他已经无法掩住第二个哈欠，“好吧，我们回头再讨论这个。要是我忘了，记得提醒我，这很重要。”

“好。”巴基说，仍然有点迷惑，但没刚刚那么担忧了。

他们对视了一会儿。接着史蒂夫站起身，一只手摸了摸他的金发。“你——我能问你想不想留下过夜吗？那样你可以多睡几个小时。”

巴基犹豫了。“你不介意？”

“当然不，”史蒂夫转身，“等等，我给你找个牙刷。”

史蒂夫会这样对他的每一个客人吗？巴基当然希望不会——那样可不安全。但他感觉如释重负，或许还有点窃喜，不知为何。

*

“都收拾好了？”

“对，好了，”巴基说，盖着一张毯子躺在沙发上，“再次感谢。”

“别客气。我大概会睡到中午，你走的时候把门带上就行。”

“好，”巴基对他微笑，“晚安，史蒂夫。”

“晚安，巴克。”

灯被关上了，房间里一片漆黑。巴基往后躺下。在这儿过夜有点儿奇怪，在史蒂夫隔音良好的客厅里，万籁俱寂。但是他的身体感到惬意又温暖，很快就沉沉睡去

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 舒展杆（Spreader bar）是一种用金属或木条制成的绑缚器具，在每一端都有束缚物的连接点。它可以拴住两个手腕、脚踝或膝盖来让它们保持分离。它们被用于绑缚游戏。当舒展杆用于脚踝或膝盖之间时，它阻止了受支配者的几乎一切行动（除极笨拙的行走外）而将其固定，并且使受支配者的两腿伸展开，让支配者能够毫无阻碍地对受支配者的两腿分叉处以及整个躯干做他想做的事。（源：维基百科）
> 
> 2\. Subdrop, BDSM中受虐方会消耗心理，情绪或身体的精力，在过程中他们的内心会从兴奋转变到心理创伤，因此受虐方需要受到情感上和身体上的支持，需要事后照顾（Aftercare）。若是游戏结束时，Sub未得到充足的事后照顾，从而陷于抑郁情绪中，就叫做Subdrop。（部分源，维基百科）


	3. Chapter 3

耳边传来手机在地板上的震动声，巴基一下子惊醒过来。他迷迷糊糊地躺了一会儿，缓缓回想起前因后果。

手机还在震动，并在地上越挪越远。他伸长手臂捡起手机，关掉闹钟，免得吵醒史蒂夫。他坐在沙发上，愣愣地发了会儿呆。无色透明的缕缕晨光透过窗户照进来，给客厅披上了一层超凡脱俗的面纱。

片刻后，巴基起身更衣。他在想要不要去厨房拿瓶橙汁喝，但他已经快迟到了，还不如用这点时间在地铁上打个盹。他脑中除了睡意，就是昨晚的回忆。他在门口犹豫了片刻，决定用力关上房门——宁可吵醒史蒂夫，也不让他纠结巴基有没有关好门。

走向电梯的路上，一些念头在巴基的脑海中盘旋不去——史蒂夫此刻就在离他几个房间远的地方，睡眼惺忪，蓝眼睛半闭着，脑中的画面一直陪着巴基走下楼去。

*

巴基躲进地铁，昏沉沉地随着车厢摇摆，下地铁后买了星巴克——给克林特带了黑咖啡，自己点了一杯焦糖星冰乐。

巴基走进斯塔克工业集团的大楼时，克林特大声抱怨，引来旁边好几个人侧目。

“噢，终于来了。”

“小心点，还烫着呢。”

“只想确认咖啡的存在。”克林特疲倦地说，和小婴儿似的把咖啡杯捧在胸前。

他开始调试金属检测器，眼皮沉重得几乎要耷拉下来。他们有个约定——巴基用咖啡贿赂克林特，克林特则负责保证巴基每次经过金属检测器时，机器不会响个不停。

“衣服不错。”克林特打了一个巨大的哈欠。

巴基低头看了看他的红色汗衫，抬了抬眉毛：“呃，谢了？为什么这么说？”

“和你昨天穿的一样。”尽管他很困，克林特的双眼依然很犀利。

巴基总不能炫耀说昨天刚被鞭打过，这可太羞耻了。但他也无法掩饰唇边一抹意味深长的笑容，足以说明一切。克林特给了他一个懒散的笑容。

“噢，兄弟，不错嘛。是，有了好事嘛？人生又一春？”

“算是吧，”巴基走过检测门，它没有响，“谢了，伙计。”

他有几分悠闲地走向地下室，他心中的魔法之地——那儿没有装窗户，以防受到音爆的影响被炸毁。他溜进更衣室，从柜子里找出工作服。按照规定，实操工程师都必须换上特制的油布工装裤，这种材质几乎可以防护一切腐蚀和伤害。同为斯塔克工业出品，当然了。被夹在工作服和那根该死的手臂之间，巴基简直就是个活生生的工厂制造样本。

他正打算更衣，突然停住了。

他先是环顾房间，确认没有其他人。再脱下衬衫，背对着镜子，回头张望。

他脸上浮现出一个大大的微笑。一道道细小的红痕缀满了他的后背，那是鞭子接触皮肤的痕迹。尝试了数次，他总算拍下了一张还不错的照片，打算以后拿给史蒂夫看。他飞快地换好衣服，摆动手臂和肩膀，活动背部的肌肉，酸痛感随之袭来。今天会是个好日子。

*

当然，托尼又一次注意到了什么，尽管他依然不得要领。

“表现不错，巴恩斯，”下班时他说，“不得不说，我可想不到有人能在睡眠不足的情况下还能保持高度专注。你或许看上去黑眼圈重得像个浣熊，但你动作永远那么敏捷。所以你的秘诀是？”

“周一见，托尼。”

“拜托！至少告诉我他叫什么！”托尼在他身后喊道。

巴基溜进厕所隔间，换回常服。虽然托尼八成不会跟着他来到更衣室，偷看到他身上的痕迹，但最好还是不要冒险。

*

巴基终于回到家，娜塔莎正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，膝上放着平板电脑。

“噢，你回来了，”她头也不抬地说，“我正打算派搜查队去找你呢。”

“抱歉，”巴基说，放下他的钥匙和夹克，“在史蒂夫那儿过夜了。”

听到这个，她抬起头。“是吗？”

“我们结束时太晚了，”巴基试图表现如常，但还是不知不觉中翘起唇角，“在他沙发上睡了一夜。”

“嗯，”她又低下头盯着屏幕，“所以你们真的很投缘，嗯哼？”

“对，没错，现在我得给你烤爱心小饼干当谢礼了，我懂。”

巴基准备去洗澡，又折返回来，脑袋探进客厅。“嘿，小娜——你怎么知道我们投缘？”

她耸了耸肩。“他可不是盖的。”

巴基对她的答案有些失望。他不确定自己想听到什么。我知道你喜欢他？我知道他喜欢你？但他只是点点头，走向浴室，脱掉衣服，开始冲热水澡，把一切杂念抛到脑后。

热水打在身上，一开始有点刺痛。但这种感觉也很是愉悦。

*

第二天是周六。巴基一直到中午才醒，睡得死沉。醒来后，第一件事就是把笔记本电脑拿到床上，设置好定期给史蒂夫的账户付款，又睡意朦胧地望着屏幕。

离他们下一次见面还有五天。要是现在就开始期待，会不会很蠢？一切似乎不再只关乎肉体，上次那种深深的满足感依然镌刻在巴基体内。简直糟透了，他甚至没法给史蒂夫发短信，或是把他在更衣室里拍下的那张照片给他看。

_动动脑子，巴恩斯。_ 他以前的Dom都是他的约会对象，那些人也完全不了解这个圈子。他需要时间来适应这样的情趣关系。

他窝在床上看盗版电视剧，一直到下午三点才爬下床弄饭吃，做饭用了一个小时，因为他真心热爱做饭。吃完饭，他一屁股在电视前坐下，开始了他的休闲周六。

娜塔莎似乎有别的想法。“你又打算赖在我的沙发上？”

“我不是——首先，现在这是我们的沙发。我们是室友，还记得吗？”

“我们要去看电影，”她已经收拾得很利索，一袭精致的黑裙子，长长的眼线夺人眼球，“你也应该一起。”

“我们是指？”

“山姆——”

“那还是免了。”

“——和史蒂夫。”

有一秒钟巴基还以为自己幻听了。

“史蒂夫？”

“没错。怎么？我说过他是我朋友。”

巴基盯着她。“可他——他以前都没去玩过。”

“他当然来过。从来不参加的人是你，傻子。”

巴基仔细想了想，娜塔莎好像确实提到过他一两次。但那是在一切开始之前，那时“史蒂夫”对他来说还只是一个稀松平常的词。仅仅两周前，对巴基来说，世界上有成千上万个史蒂夫。而此刻，这名字已经变得如此特别。

“好吧——”巴基试图振作一点，“那我更不能去了。”

“为什么不？”

“因为我——我是他的客人。”

“那又如何？只是看个电影，又不是要去拜访他妈。而且史蒂夫也知道你是我室友，他知道早晚会碰到你。”

“真的？”

“当然，但谁让你是个沙发小精灵呢，”她盯着他，“所以你来吗？”

巴基站了起来。他的理智还没有拿定主意，但显然身体已经开始擅作主张。“好吧，稍等——”不能穿着睡衣去，得换个衣服。穿什么好呢？只是个电影之夜，没必要顾虑太多。但他已经窝在家一天了——身上会有异味吗？

“没时间洗澡了！”娜塔莎在他身后喊道。

*

巴基担心自己的出现会让史蒂夫尴尬，但他没想过自己的感受。可是，看到街对面的史蒂夫时，他不得不开始考虑这个问题。

电影院闪亮的霓虹灯映得史蒂夫的头发仿佛闪着金光。他正和山姆闲聊，似乎说到了什么笑话，两人都在大笑，哪怕隔了一条街，巴基也能看到他那双透亮的蓝眼睛。他的穿着倒是和他做Dom时的不同——牛仔裤，一件咖啡色的夹克，里面套了一件深蓝色T恤，胸前的图案是一颗白星。巴基正在思索和他私下见面到底合不合适，史蒂夫转过身，看到了他。

他眨了眨眼，然后露出微笑。

山姆也看到了他，他等着巴基穿过马路，说：“罗曼诺夫可算让你出洞了？”

“滚吧，威尔逊，”巴基嘟囔，接着，“嘿——嘿，史蒂夫。”

“嗨，”史蒂夫仍在微笑，“很高兴见到你。”

他们握手。巴基不知道该说什么。为什么他就找不到话题呢？仅仅三天前，他们还拥抱在一起，相视而笑，虽然那时他们都有点儿喘不过气来，而且淹没在绳索与手铐与鞭子的海洋中。

还好娜塔莎把他推到一边，在史蒂夫脸颊上亲吻，又同山姆拥抱。“我们走吧，要不没位坐了。”

他们开始排队入场。巴基还以为他们四个人会聊得火热，但山姆和小娜开始激动地谈起了之前的柏林捆绑节，史蒂夫大概没有去，因为他没有加入讨论，只是和巴基一起排在他们后面。

他们陷入了沉默。有那么一会儿，气氛很是尴尬，巴基感觉惨兮兮的，糟糕透顶。

接着史蒂夫抬头看巴基。

“你的背怎么样？”

他的嘴唇微微挑起。这个问题绝非出于关心。

巴基眨了眨眼，忍住微笑的冲动。他靠近史蒂夫，压低声音。“有很棒的痕迹。”

“是吗？”

“对，你看。”他拿出手机，翻过相册，把那张照片给史蒂夫看，他小心地调整角度——他们得紧靠在一起，免得被别人看到。史蒂夫看到巴基的更衣间自拍，笑容变大了。

“太了不起了。”

“第二天早上拍的。”

“那现在还留着吗？”

“我觉得还在。”

史蒂夫探出头看了一眼队伍。他们前面还排着很多人，移动速度很慢。他示意洗手间的标志，看着巴基。“你介意——”

巴基笑了：“你想亲眼看看？”

史蒂夫的脸颊有点泛红，但他点了点头。巴基激动极了，忍不住立即拍了拍娜塔莎的肩膀。

“马上回来，给我们留个座位。”

“什么？”山姆问，不过史蒂夫和巴基早已穿过拥挤的人群，径直走向洗手间。

女厕所前排起了长龙，但男厕所似乎空空如也。他们走了进去，巴基脱掉外套，递给史蒂夫。

“我不打算脱衣服，不过——”他撩起T恤，背对史蒂夫。

“简直太棒了。”

“对吧？真希望当时再好好拍几张。”

“我们下次可以，你知道。拍些照片。”

巴基又把衬衫拉上去，转身面对他。“对啊，那挺好的。你还是个摄影师？”

“我没学过摄影，如果你想问这个的话。但我上大学时——”

门突然开了，一个带着眼罩的奇怪家伙走了进来。

他们僵在原地。那人的视线死死锁在他们身上。紧张的气氛蔓延开来。

“您需要帮忙吗？”史蒂夫率先打破沉默。

“那大概没有。”那人哼了一声，转身离开。

片刻的寂静后，史蒂夫突然大笑。

“我操啊。”巴基说。

“上帝啊。他是工作人员。他一定是看到我们一起进来，还以为——”

巴基从来没想过他们两个在外人眼中的模样——先是相视而笑，凑近查看照片，又突然走出队列，径直冲向厕所——想想那也难怪会被误解。不过巴基仍然觉得自己被侮辱了。

“嘿，”他说，“要是那样的话我们肯定会去隔间里啊。”

“那可太套路了，巴克。”史蒂夫笑道。

“而且，这不是在夜店一类的地方才会发生的事吗？”

“是啊，其实我被赶出过夜店。”

巴基扬起眉毛。“真的吗？因为在洗手间里做爱？”

“不是，嗯，”史蒂夫似乎也不知道该如何形容。他挠了挠头，“更像是在洗手间里打架。”

这次轮到巴基大笑了。“什么？”

“嗯，那时有人在厕所隔间里直接开干，旁边有人大声辱骂他们——他比我个子高多了，所以我就——我直接把鞋子朝他扔了过去——但那会儿我也醉得不行——”

史蒂夫花了十分钟才断断续续地讲完了这个尴尬又伟岸的故事，因为巴基笑得停不下来，不得不让他一直重复。讲完了故事，史蒂夫突然提议：“这会儿暂时没人，把你的上衣掀起来，让我好好照下来。”巴基照做了，同时盯紧门口，以防万一。过了五秒钟，他拉回了衬衫，望着史蒂夫的手机傻笑。

“噢，照得真好。能发给我吗？”

“当然——等一下——”

发送照片后，史蒂夫又开始查看自己的相册，翻过一张张捆绑着、跪坐着的人像，找到了他想要展示的图片。“这儿——看。这是去年在巴黎。用金属手杖打出来的。”

“手杖？”

“对。看看这些痕迹。”

“天啊，”留下的伤痕完美又精致，仿佛是伪造的一般，“这女孩没事吗？”

“没事。马特是个很棒的Dom。他们后来整晚都拥抱在一起，什么都没做，他们陷得太深了。”

这也挑起了巴基的兴致，让他有点想分享自己在情趣俱乐部那晚的故事。但他又反应过来其实没什么好说的，他当时只是抱着惊讶又新奇的目光打量那里的一切，这样的往事对于Steve这么老练的Dom来说毫无意义。所以他略带忐忑地分享了自己的校园回忆——“接着我和他说可以打我的屁股，如果他愿意的话，他却一副，害怕弄伤自己的手的样子？”——而史蒂夫一直靠在洗手池旁倾听、大笑，等到他们想起来看表，才发现电影已经放了一半。

他们对视了一会儿后，史蒂夫耸了耸肩。

“哎呀。”

“你周四晚上也是这么说。”

“那看来我对时间不太敏感。”他开玩笑般地说，但巴基没有忽略他眼中不好意思的神情。

巴基撞了撞他的肩。“嘿，别在意。你又不是负责看时间的，”他犹豫了一下，“那……想去喝点奶昔之类的吗？”

史蒂夫对他微笑：“是啊，我们是该喝点什么。”

*

一个小时后，山姆和娜塔莎走出电影院，面带不解地走进餐厅。巴基首先发现了他们，对他们做了个鬼脸。看来要花点功夫来解释了。

“所以到底怎么回事？”娜塔莎走近他们的桌子，问道。

“而且你在喝什么玩意。”山姆补充，面露嫌恶，打量着巴基所剩不多的白巧克力草莓奶昔。

此刻和山姆插科打诨倒比同小娜解释轻松一点，后者的目光如常，但却让巴基想要打寒战。史蒂夫勇敢地承担了解释的责任。“我给他看照片，完全忘了时间。等我们反应过来之后，已经很晚了。真抱歉，两位，这样太混蛋了（a dick move）。”

他语气中带着如此真挚的歉意，让巴基都想对他说没关系了。

“真的和鸡巴有关吗？”山姆问。(译注：指代上文的“dick”。)

“当然不是，”史蒂夫语气坚定，“绝对不在有小孩的地方，山姆，你知道这个。”

_你干嘛还要解释，_ 巴基无力地想。娜塔莎翻了个白眼，不过还是坐下了。

“好吧，看来可以让你们买道歉奶昔了。”

“我才不给山姆买奶昔。”巴基立刻说。

“也不想要你挑的。糖尿病警告。”

“嘿！”

“没关系，我可以买两份。”史蒂夫说，看上去有些担忧。

“你不用，”巴基说，语气中带着几分怀疑，“这样好了，我给小娜买。你可以给威尔逊买他想要的恶心玩意。”

“这话还给你，伙计，你那东西太腻了。”

他们闲聊起来，奶昔送来后，又点了些薯条，一直说到深夜，伴随着山姆和巴基的拌嘴——每当他们共处一室时，拌嘴都难以避免，巴基不想承认自己其实也乐在其中。史蒂夫看上去也挺开心的——不过有时他的微笑会变少，又在别人和他说话时恢复过来。

*

他们大约凌晨两点钟离开餐厅，分头回家，山姆和史蒂夫叫了辆Uber，巴基和娜塔莎则步行回家。

“他总是这样吗？”巴基问。

“你指什么？”娜塔莎问，一边查看短信。

“你知道，就是，一直这么真诚。”

她抬起眉毛。“你以为所有Dom都时刻表现得像个Dom?”

“好吧，可你就是，”巴基说，这让他肩膀上挨了一拳，“噢！你都没有征求许可！”

她扑哧一笑，然后说：“我从来没见过史蒂夫的那一面。他Dom时是什么样？”

“不……”巴基犹豫了，“其实他和平时差不多，只是表现得很想弄伤我。”

娜塔莎盯着他研究了一会儿，然后转头正视前方。“好吧，别忘了你还欠我感谢小饼干。”

“可我刚刚才给你买了道歉奶昔。”

“我看不出来这两者有什么关系。”

巴基又有些小小的内疚。“那电影好看吗？”

“你根本不关心电影。”她漠然道，而她说得没错。

 

*

 

周四再次到来，巴基的心情仿佛圣诞日的早晨。

_天哪天哪天哪，_ 他在上班路上给史蒂夫发短信。

（因为他现在有史蒂夫的号码了。自从那次史蒂夫在电影院的卫生间里把图片发给他之后。而巴基犹豫了好几天，纠结该不该给他发短信。）

回复是个笑脸表情。接着， _你上次的痕迹还在吗？_

_不，都没了。显然需要我再补充些。_

_要知道玩得越多，留下的痕迹会越来越浅_

_好吧，看来你要加强锻炼了_

史蒂夫的回复中先是好几个喜悦的表情。 _我真的很喜欢受虐狂_

巴基笑了，接着突然发现自己快要坐过站了，赶忙跑下了地铁。

*

电梯在史蒂夫的楼层停下，他再次紧张起来，但现在是一种好的意义的焦虑。史蒂夫这次有特别做计划吗？肯定。又或者他更想即兴发挥，毕竟他的其他客人们大多都有些特别的要求。

巴基走到101房门口，这才发现他早了二十分钟。

这也不是什么大事——但要是史蒂夫正在和某人玩呢？巴基总不能直接敲门吧。最终，他决定先发短信。

_史蒂夫？_

一分钟后，回复来了。 _怎么了？_

_对不起，我来早了。可以进来吗_

_当然，如果你不介意血的话_

巴基满腹疑惑。他敲了几下门，门没锁，于是他直接推开。

客厅空空荡荡地，和之前一样，完美一新却又少了几分烟火气。右侧的厨房里静悄悄的，只能听到冰箱运转的声音。走廊左侧则通向浴室和其他几扇紧闭的房门。

“史蒂夫？”

“我在这儿，”史蒂夫从浴室里喊道。巴基往那边走去。“但我说真的，要是你受不了，就不要过来——”

“我操啊！”巴基尖叫道。

史蒂夫正蹲在浴缸边上——浴缸正在放水，深红色的血液正如小溪一般缓缓流淌，转着圈汇入下水道。他看到巴基，似乎想要站起身来，脸上带着几分不安。

“巴基？你还好吗？”

“还好——只是——”巴基抓住门框，定定站了一会儿，确信了内心的情感波动只是出于惊讶，“只是，呃，怎么——你干了什么？”

“流血play。”史蒂夫一副理所当然的样子。

巴基这才环顾四周。显然浴缸里曾经装满了血；有人曾经带着伤口坐在里面，但几乎已经被处理干净了。仔细想想，一切完全合乎情理。客厅里的那些浅色家具要是溅上了血可不好洗——而且大概也不卫生。

巴基做了个深呼吸，发现铁锈味并没有那么强，清洁剂的消毒气味反而盖过了血液。史蒂夫手上甚至还戴着消毒手套。他用过的刀片在托盘上整齐地一字排开，已经消过毒了。

“我应该让你在客厅等我。”史蒂夫说，神色依然焦虑。

巴基挤出一个笑容，摇了摇头。“该说抱歉的是我才对。你提醒过了。我没事，只是有点没想到。”

史蒂夫的笑容有些踌躇。“我猜这有点吓人？”

“上帝啊，开始我还以为你在这儿藏了个尸体，”巴基在合上的马桶盖上坐下，“出血量真大，不是吗？”

“其实没那么夸张，”史蒂夫说，又在浴缸旁蹲下，把剩余的液体排干，“也许有三分之一品脱？只不过弄得到处都是。”

信息有些过载，巴基花了点时间来消化。他确实很喜欢身上遍布淤青的感觉，也许这在正常人眼中有几分惊人，因为这种做法实际上就是在自虐。但割伤——性质似乎更不一样了。更具侵略性，也更危险。也会让他联想起自己受伤的经历。

“痊愈需要多久？”他问。

“一到两周吧，”史蒂夫说，他正在用消毒液清洗浴缸，“我不会让伤口太深。不敢伤到血管。”

他把一切清洗干净，最后把橡胶手套扔进垃圾桶。巴基坐在那儿，看着他洗干净双手，也许动作有些过于仔细了。但史蒂夫一向这么细致。

“你……喜欢这个吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“也不见得。我喜欢伤害别人，但这种方式有点太麻烦了。清洁时也会弄得一团糟，”他看着巴基，擦干双手，“怎么，你对这个感兴趣？”

“只是有点好奇，我猜，”巴基说，起身跟着他走出浴室，“我不觉得我会喜欢。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫对他微笑，“那我记下来。”

客厅里的气氛轻松多了。巴基这才发现他刚刚一直全身紧绷。在浴室里，他的紧张感达到了顶峰，血液与消毒水的味道让他想到医院，想到了事故那天。

“嘿，”史蒂夫等着巴基转身，问道，“我能拥抱你吗？”

巴基仿佛有些被冒犯了，但依然微笑：“我很好。”

“当然，”史蒂夫双手握住他的手，对他微笑，“我们都需要事后照顾。也不一定是拥抱——只是游戏和真实生活之间需要有个过渡。”

“噢，好吧，”巴基拥抱他。史蒂夫在他怀中的感觉如此契合，他的下巴抵在史蒂夫的头上，“但你……你并不会在游戏中受伤啊。”

“确实不会，但我伤害别人，也需要时间从中抽身。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我们还没开始，”巴基指出，“我竟然都有点害怕了。”

“你可以直接说你有点尴尬，我能理解，”史蒂夫说，带着笑意放开他，“谢了，巴克。”

这个笑话一语中的，因为他现在有点失落于自己怀中空空荡荡了。

“你才是，”他说，借此掩盖内心的失落，“如果想和我拥抱，直接说就好。”

史蒂夫只是哼了一声。他们一起走去厨房，巴基站在原地看着史蒂夫泡茶，思索着他刚才的话。

“所以Subdrop到底是什么？”过了一会儿，他问，“对游戏的反应很不好？”

“对，没错。就像我说过的，这也会发生在Dom身上。我认识的圈内人至少都经历过一次。”

“但——会很严重吗？”

“低落感会渐渐消失，”史蒂夫递给他一个杯子，“但不是开玩笑的。会感觉焦虑，一无是处，有时还会陷入抑郁，就是——会让你状态很不好。所以如果你哪次结束之后感觉不太好，一定要给我打电话。”

“好的。”

“我是认真的。就算晚上也可以。”

“我知道，”下面一句话无比自然地从巴基口中溜了出来，“你也可以——你也可以联系我。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

巴基背靠在橱柜上。他的脸颊有些发热。“我——我知道我是你的客人，但——我也是你的Sub，对吗？所以我们应该——应该相互照顾。”

史蒂夫整张脸庞都亮了起来。“对。谢谢，巴克。”

“不——不用谢。”巴基小声嘟囔，不好意思地盯着他已经空掉的茶杯。

*

巴基觉得用茶已经变成了惯例的一部分；一尝到这种印度香茶，他就条件反射般地觉得那是某种新鲜和刺激事物的前奏。史蒂夫对他点点头，他站起身来，跟着他走进客厅。

“好，”史蒂夫随意地问道，“准备好了吗？”

巴基的双眼睁大，喉咙瞬间有些干渴。

“呃——呃，是的。没错。”

“太棒了。那你可以脱衣服了。”

巴基立刻开始脱衣服，他的脑中是一团乱麻，期待感与恐惧交织——他在只剩一条内裤时猛地刹住了车。

_该死。_

史蒂夫的笑容扩大了几分。“忘了什么吗？”

巴基吞了吞口水。

“来吧，”史蒂夫说，勾起巴基的下巴，逼着巴基与他对视，“我想听你说出来。”

“我——我没——”他再次吞咽，“我没有剃毛。”

“噢，”史蒂夫欣喜地笑了一声，放开了他的下巴，“那可太糟了，巴基。”

巴基想不通他怎么会忘了这件事，当时史蒂夫的命令可对他冲击不小。可不知怎么的，他完全把它抛在脑后，直到此刻才猛然想起。他的胃部紧张地抽搐。现在史蒂夫要——

“让我们看看。”史蒂夫说。

巴基脱下内裤，再次站得笔直。他第一次一丝不挂地站在史蒂夫的地牢里。

他突然感觉很是难堪。史蒂夫毫不掩饰自己的目光。巴基自觉地把双手背到身后，仿佛等待检阅的士兵一般。

“嗯……”史蒂夫说，盯着他的阴茎，“转个圈？”

巴基照做了。脸颊烧得通红，缓慢地转了360度，让史蒂夫把他上上下下仔细打量了一番。

“真不错，”史蒂夫平静地说，“我大概要对你的屁股做点有趣的事。”

巴基吞了吞口水，因为期待而全身颤抖。

“但和上次不同。没有热身，也没有休息。这次是惩罚。”

巴基点了点头，房间里的温度仿佛瞬间上升到了一百度，他好像里里外外套了三件大衣，而不是全裸地站在房间中央。

史蒂夫走向他那神秘的柜子，拿出了一根藤条杖，在掌心打了几下。

“打五下。我需要你大声数数。可以吗？”

巴基点了点头。实际上，这惩罚听上去难以置信，真有这么简单吗。

“你真可爱，”史蒂夫笑了，“羞得都说不出话了。来吧，去靠在那面墙上。”

巴基听从他的指挥，双臂张开，掌心按在墙上，双腿微微分开。史蒂夫满意以后，用手杖点了点巴基的背。

巴基的脑海中浮现出史蒂夫手机里的那些照片。那些伤痕。

“好，巴克，开始了。”

啪。

刹那间巴基什么都感觉不到——接着疼痛感闪电般劈开他的身体，贴在墙上的双手紧攥成拳。

“操——”身体渐渐吸收了这一击，他无力地趴在墙上，“操。抱歉。一。”

他本以为五下不算多。但现在他完全不确定自己能不能承受。他的身体仿佛是个熟透了的果实，而史蒂夫的一击将他彻底打开；痛感如此强烈，突兀的不适感如影随形。

又一下。他全身痉挛，嗓子眼里发出无声的尖叫，只能一遍遍对自己说 _忍着忍着忍着就这么忍着，_ 连呼吸都在痛。“二。二。上帝啊。”

“对，这家伙确实不好受。”

手杖划破空气，再度向他袭来。

“操！”这次巴基直接大喊出来，“操！操！操！三！我操啊！”

史蒂夫话中明显带着笑意。“一切都好吗？”

“是的，是的，拜托，就——”巴基希望自己能做到默默忍受惩罚。痛感如此鲜明，但他心中的期待却愈演愈烈，甚至超越了现实中的疼痛，“拜托，就——”

又一下。他发出了一个屈辱的声音，绝望地尖叫。“四，”干哑的啜泣声，“老天——”

还没等他完全恢复过来，史蒂夫就给了他第五下——巴基还从未这样叫过，好像他是电影中一个蹩脚的演员，双手无助地在墙上摸索。

“五——五。”总算结束了，他深深喘出一口气。

“做得很棒。”

巴基有些虚弱地笑了。他转身，靠着墙滑坐在地上。史蒂夫笑了，再次用藤条杖挑起巴基的下巴。

“还好吗？”

巴基点了点头，对他回以微笑，试图平稳呼吸。

“也许这能让你学会注意听我说话。”

“对，以后再也不会了，”巴基喘着粗气，“天哪。在上次鞭打以后，我还以为我可以——但这玩意——”

“没错，我一般只用它来惩罚，”史蒂夫说，貌似随意地把藤条杖折起，“这东西太他妈过分了。”

“太有说服力了，”巴基终于恢复了几分，“那么……现在……?”

“现在我来给你剃毛。”

巴基目瞪口呆地望着他。

“怎么？你以为这样就能脱身了？来吧，”史蒂夫说，拽住巴基的头发，把他往前拖去，“我们回浴室。”

浸满鲜血的浴缸再次浮现在巴基的脑海中，但这次它激起了一种诱人的恐惧感，仿佛他灵光一现的幻想 _，_ _乖一点，不然他就要对你做坏事了。_ 巴基尽可能服从他，却完全站不起身，跌跌撞撞在地上爬行，又跟不上史蒂夫，不时扭动身体，而史蒂夫只是更加不耐烦地拽住了他的头发。走廊似乎比一分钟前变长了许多。惩罚性的拖拽终于结束了，巴基倒在冰冷的瓷砖上。

“站起来，别这么多戏，”史蒂夫轻轻碰了碰他的大腿，“现在我去做准备。看看你自己。”

“看看我？”巴基有点困惑地问。

“你的背。”

_不会吧。_ 巴基摇摇晃晃地站起身，背对洗手池上方的镜子，然后—— _哇哦。_

红痕已然在那里盛放。不再是零碎的，仿佛雀斑一般的鞭痕，而是五道十字形的长痕，显然可以维持很久。

“天哪！”巴基发出喜悦的惊叹声。

“没错，手杖的痕迹最棒了，”史蒂夫笑了，他抓住巴基的手臂，往下一拉，“好了，现在重新趴下。”

巴基的胃部又一次沉沉坠下。他乖乖照做，四肢着地，朝着瓷砖的脸颊又一次烧了起来。毕竟他现在未着寸缕。要是史蒂夫趁机操他呢？他不会——他希望巴基先变干净——但要是他待会这么做呢，在巴基刚剃过毛，私处发红又敏感之时？

史蒂夫还带着那根手杖，此刻点了点巴基大腿内侧。“张开腿，”稍微一顿，“张大点，巴克。”

巴基照做了，但史蒂夫给了他更重的一击。

“这次还需要舒展杆吗？”

巴基当然想要那个——被道具束缚，和道具搏斗的感觉太棒了——但他不想打断此时的节奏。他无声地摇了摇头，尽最大可能分开膝盖。

“这样好多了。”史蒂夫在他身后蹲下，伸手握住了他的囊袋。巴基下意识地一跳，双手反射性地抠住瓷砖。他甚至能清楚感受到史蒂夫手上的茧子。

“要是我是你，我不会乱动。”史蒂夫说，缓缓握紧。

剃须刀的震动声在浴室里回响，巴基做了个深呼吸，直视前方。

剃须刀贴上阴囊处敏感的皮肤时，他无法克制周身的颤抖。他吞了吞口水，试图把注意力集中在眼前洁白的瓷砖上。都还没有人帮他刮过脸，刮脸对他来说就是很亲密的行为了。更别说帮他刮那里的毛发了——还是以这种姿势——因为他忘记了自己做，一切都是他的错——

他眼中渐渐泛起泪水。屈辱感渐渐升级。他的下体也毫无保留地竖起，他不得不再次做了几个深呼吸。

史蒂夫感觉到了巴基颤抖的胸膛：“巴基？”

巴基摇了摇头，金属手给他比了个大拇指。作为回应，史蒂夫揉了揉他的大腿，继续手上的活。

他一如既往地周到仔细，左右挪动巴基的囊袋，不漏过每一根毛发。史蒂夫的手指掠过他私处的毛发，让巴基全身都烫了起来。最糟也是最棒的是史蒂夫表现得那么超然事外。就好像巴基只是农场上的一只牲畜。

“好了，”剃须刀停住了，“现在是你的屁股。”

巴基哼了一声。

“来吧，巴克，”手杖轻轻敲了敲他的尾椎骨，“需要你为了我打开自己。不要把一切都让我做。”

巴基的呼吸一滞，再次服从命令——他把手伸向后方，掰开自己的两瓣屁股，这样他不得不把头贴在地板上，脸伏在地上，而屁股撅在空中。全身发抖。

“现在还好吗？”史蒂夫低声问。

巴基知道史蒂夫看不见他在点头，但此刻说话太难了。最终他嘶哑地挤出一个肯定的回答。听上去太惨了，让他的泪水都涌了出来。他的双颊依然滚烫。

“很好。”剃须刀再次开始震动。

巴基的臀缝可比阴囊的状况糟糕多了——他那里一直极度敏感，有时剃须刀不小心扯到了一根毛发，就会连带着刺痛不已；而大多数时候，剃须刀只是带来一阵一阵的快感，让他完全地，难以自抑地硬了起来。阴茎上开始渗出前液，险些滴落在地板上。他忍住一声微弱的哀鸣。

震动声停下了。“好。现在转身。”

巴基没有动，内心满是恐慌。

“不要吗？但我就快好了，巴基，”史蒂夫挪近了一点，声音中暗藏笑意，“怎么了？不想让我看你的脸？”

巴基颤抖着，汗水淌下，他的长发黏在太阳穴上，脸颊绯红，但是——

“还是什么别的东西？”史蒂夫的手探入他的腿间，抓住了他坚硬的下体。

巴基不禁往后一缩。

“你可以享受这个，巴克。没必要藏着掖着。”

要是史蒂夫再不放开手，巴基就要当场射出来了——

史蒂夫放开手，手杖啪得一声打在巴基的屁股上，力道不大，但仍然比轻点要重一些。“我说转身。”

巴基转过身，视线低垂，不愿对上史蒂夫的眼睛，他战栗着，努力保持冷静，史蒂夫做了个奇怪的动作——先是伸出手——又中途停下，接着再次改变主意，附身给了巴基一个吻。

巴基坐在地板上，各种意义上的一丝不挂，滚烫的脸颊上是一道道未干的泪痕，而史蒂夫——他的吻技实在高超，诱哄着巴基张开嘴唇，舌头深入。他的手牢牢地扣在巴基的后颈上，让巴基回忆起他第一次见到他时注意到的事情，史蒂夫的手相比他的个头来说似乎有点太大了，但又如此完美。他如此完美。

史蒂夫半跪在地上，另一只手中依然握着手杖，他的身体那么瘦弱，而手上的力道却那么稳固，这样强烈的反差让巴基的大脑陷入昏沉。 _什么都好。我什么都愿意为你做。我什么都可以给你。求你了，求你了，求你了。你要我做什么都好。你想要什么都可以。_

史蒂夫最终放开他，看上去自己也有点儿沉醉。

“那么，”他声音沙哑。他离巴基的脸仅有几毫米。巴基简直无法挪开视线，“我们来收尾吧。”

剃须刀再次震动起来。很快剃干净了阴毛。全部做完以后，史蒂夫重新起身，巴基则低头打量自己。他的心在胸腔里怦怦跳动。他看上去如此脆弱。如此裸露。 _我希望我的Sub尽可能裸露。_ 是史蒂夫把他改造成了这样。现在他又拿起了那根手杖。

“腿就这样张着别动。”

巴基依然坐在瓷砖上，背靠浴缸。他仰头看他：“史蒂夫——”

“我知道自己在做什么。但我等不及了，所以我们就在浴室开始吧，”史蒂夫的瞳孔张大了。手杖轻击在巴基的大腿上，“再张开点。”

巴基心醉神迷地照做。手杖顶端轻触他的阴囊，似乎在掂量轻重。

“史蒂夫。”巴基呼吸粗重，声音近乎呜咽。

他知道他的双眼盛满恐惧，他也能从自己的声音中听出来。而他怎么会如此渴求一件让他畏惧的事？

“没错，你已经体验过了。现在你应该学会尊重这手杖了，”史蒂夫咧开嘴，接着又放轻声音，“别担心，不会把你的睾丸切掉的。”

巴基笑了，焦虑随之散去了一部分。他调整了一下角度，后脑勺靠在浴缸的边缘上。“好，”他喘息，“好，我很好——”

史蒂夫用手杖轻轻一击。

这和巴基最开始承受的刑罚相比简直不值一提，但还是让巴基全身颤抖。毕竟这个部位实在太敏感了。

他的下体依然坚硬如铁——所以手杖移到了他翘起的阴茎上。他的双腿张得更开了，甚至主动抬起臀部，好让史蒂夫不会误打到其他部位。史蒂夫调整好角度，和他对视了一秒——接着连续快速打了三下。

巴基朝后靠在浴缸边上，双眼紧闭。“操——”

“你做得很棒。”手杖再次打在他的阴囊上。巴基仿佛被吓到了一般，受了一惊。然而，这种痛苦与其他的肉体虐待所带来的痛楚截然不同——承受痛苦的不只是皮肤和肌肉，还有一些内部器官。仿佛电击一般，冰冷又迫切地追逐着他。这么做太疯狂了。但巴基全身心地信任着史蒂夫。 _我知道自己在做什么。_ 阴囊上又受到一击。这种恶意的击打让他全身愈加紧绷。巴基不得不和自己全部的本能搏斗，努力张开双腿。

“再来？”啪。“你喜欢这个。”啪-啪。“你硬得不行了。”啪-啪-啪。

巴基的脚后跟在瓷砖上磨蹭，他的背抵着浴缸上下摩擦。要是不小心点，他的左手很有可能会直接弄碎瓷砖。他的胸口大幅度起伏。

“还好吗，巴克？”

他疯狂地点头。

“再来几下。”又打在他的阴茎上——比原来稍微重了些，但他当然能承受更多，又在柱体上快速打了三下——但最后一下落在龟头上，让他向后撞去，几个洗发水瓶被他撞得跌进浴缸中。

“操——”他粗重地喘息，绝望地望着天花板，断断续续地吐字，“操，操，操——”

“下次我会把你绑起来，那样会轻松点，”史蒂夫的手杖又点了点他的大腿，巴基下意识地把双腿合上了，“但今天你全靠自己，巴克。坚持住。”

“我很——”巴基气喘吁吁地说，再次张开腿，“抱歉——”

“没关系。”

又一击，打在他的龟头上。

这太他妈痛了——巴基抬起臀部，挺直脊背，攥紧拳头，控制住尖叫的冲动。他用了很长时间才恢复过来，沉重的喘息声简直像是在啜泣，他上气不接下气，过了好久紧绷的身体才稍微放松下来。

“好，巴克，”史蒂夫的声音很柔和。手杖挑起了巴基的下巴，让他不得不抬起头来，“现在我需要你来做选择。在你的阴茎上打十五下，还是在阴囊上打三十下？”

巴基呜咽出声，双眼紧闭。睾丸处的疼痛并不好受，可是——再在龟头上打十五下？他还不如干脆去死。

“三十。”他有些畏惧地说，畏惧于自己刚刚答应了什么。

“真勇敢，”手杖离开他的下巴，“准备好了？”

轻击夹杂着实在的拷打——嗒，嗒，啪——而每次巴基都扭动身体，全身痉挛，高声哭叫。十下以后，每打一下，他都忍不住并拢双腿。十五下后，他的泪水肆意流淌。二十下后，他不得不咬住右拳，忍受疼痛。

“还剩十下。”

“求——求求你——”他喘得那么急，“可以——你可不可以——”

史蒂夫蹲下来，一只手搭在他的膝盖上，摩挲着那块皮肤。“怎么了？”

“你能再吻我一次吗。”巴基总算挤出这句话。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，然后微笑：“只是想拖延时间，不是吗。”

不过他还是倾身给了巴基一个甜蜜的深吻。巴基都这才发现他有多需要这个。他几乎泣不成声——暖意在他的胸膛里蔓延开来，但他又把这种感觉强行压下，因为他暂时还并不想放松身心。 _快结束了，就快结束了_ _，_ 他只需要再勇敢地扛下最后十次，就可以安心了。他想要抱紧史蒂夫，不想让自己的双手就这样待在身侧。但他同样也想就这样待着不动，想要乖乖听话，直到一切结束。

“好了，”史蒂夫后退一点，再次站起身，“咬紧牙关了，巴克。”

最后十下都毫不留情——不再有轻击，每一下都带着足以劈穿身体的疼痛，冰与火交加，痛觉夹杂着快感沿着他的脊柱直冲脑髓。等到一切结束之后，他迟迟不能反应过来，蜷缩起身体，以承受更多打击。而史蒂夫在他身旁坐下，一只手抚摸着他的背安慰他，把他带离冰冷坚硬的浴缸壁，瘦弱的双臂环住了他。巴基现在开始哭泣了，发出凄惨又小声地抽噎声。

“好了。没事了。都结束了，”史蒂夫一次一次亲吻巴基的头发，“你做到了。”

巴基紧抓着他不放，浑身颤抖，试图忍住眼泪。善意似乎比苦刑还要糟。又或许两者是对等的。都意味着他可以放开手了。

“你感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫温柔地问。

“好——好。”巴基呼出一口气，把脸埋在史蒂夫的颈窝里，“很——很好，只——只是——”

“我接住你了，”史蒂夫挪了挪身体，似乎想要站起来，“我们得去沙发那儿。你能再坚持一会儿吗？”

巴基不太确定他能不能做到，但史蒂夫在请求他，而史蒂夫可以得到他想要的一切——所以他颤抖着点了点头。

史蒂夫看出了他的犹豫，又给了他一小会儿时间。接着他收紧双臂，把他拽起:“来吧，巴克。再为我做最后一件事。”

_我什么都愿意。_ 巴基勉力支起颤抖的双腿。他的假肢搭在史蒂夫窄小的肩膀上。就算脑中昏沉，他依然分出几分精力，控制搭在脆弱骨架上的金属臂的力道。 _不要伤害他。_ 他们跌跌撞撞地走出浴室，穿过走廊，走进了客厅，那儿如此宽敞，又那样明亮。巴基躺在了软绵绵的沙发上，天鹅绒毯子裹起了他，史蒂夫就在他身边，正对他微笑，巴基就那样依偎在他的怀抱中，他的脸埋在他的锁骨处，感觉仿佛全世界的爱意和关爱都包围了他，思绪轻易地飘散开来。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“现……现在几点了？”

“晚上八点，巴克。”

“噢，”巴基揉了揉眼睛，“这次没迟。”

“是的，”史蒂夫的声音带着些得意，“一切全在掌控中。”

巴基哼了声，手肘撑起身体，懒散地笑了。“或许是因为我们开始比较早。”

“快去穿衣服，你把我的计划都弄乱了。”史蒂夫状似轻蔑地说——但他演技太差了，眼里还带着笑意。

*

巴基不慌不忙地穿好衣服，动作迟缓，仿佛刚刚大梦一场。他的身体刚经受过痛苦的洗礼，虚弱又发着抖，但却同时精神洋溢。与蹦极后的感觉类似：受到了巨大的惊吓，但也伴随着强烈的亢奋。

厨房里传来咝咝作响声，打断了他的恍惚时刻。他换好衣服，走出客厅，史蒂夫正在平底锅里煎培根和鸡蛋。听到巴基的脚步声，他回过头。

“想吃吗？我饿坏了。”

“呃——”

“我们还要做总结，再说你住得也不近。等你到家都十点多了。”

“我也可以在回去路上买三明治吃，你知道，”巴基说，不过他已经在餐桌前坐下。也许低血糖也是让他发抖的原因之一，“晚上吃早饭，嗯？”

“那当然，”史蒂夫把一半食物倒进巴基的盘子里，另一半留给自己，“你需要安抚性的食物。不然意义何在？”

“阿门。”巴基笑了，拿起叉子。

史蒂夫在他对面坐下。“那么，刚刚有点过激了，”他露出有些腼腆的微笑，“有什么……你不喜欢的地方吗？”

“嗯哼，”巴基兴奋地说，塞了满嘴的鸡蛋。他咽下食物，说道，“一切都很棒。”

“但最后你哭了。”

“我想我很容易掉眼泪，”巴基和盘子角落的一块煎蛋较起了劲，“你……你不介意，对吧？”

“只是确认一下，”史蒂夫坏笑着，“你那样太辣了。”

巴基不得不大笑起来，因为这个该死的Dom啊。

“而且，”史蒂夫继续说，语调欢快，“你给我比大拇指也很棒。你完全没让我担心，要谢谢你。”

巴基摇了摇头。“只——只是想和你交流。”

“好吧，你真的很完美。”

巴基咳了几声。他接着开口，有些磕绊：“我很喜欢——”

他突然闭上嘴。史蒂夫看着他。

“嗯？继续，巴克。”

“我喜欢你——你——嗯——”他吞了吞口水，“当你开始用手杖打我的时候——那时你说—— _我等不及了，所以我们就在浴室开始吧——_ 这真的很……好像一切都那么真实，好像你打算当场要我，而我一丝不挂，无法反抗，只能选择承受一切。”

史蒂夫的笑容从未那样耀眼。“好，”他说，“也许我们以后可以试试角色扮演。”

“是的，应——应该可以。”噢，天哪，巴基又开始脸红了。

他想说的其实不止如此。还有史蒂夫仿佛情难自抑的样子。他的吻那么深，那么热情，有那么一瞬间亲吻仿佛比游戏本身还——让巴基惦念，他甚至主动祈求第二个吻，只为了再次感受它——

好吧。

也许巴基需要保持点距离。他还没想到和史蒂夫的游戏会发展成这样。也许就是这样。

等他们都吃完了，史蒂夫开始收拾餐具，他打了个大大的哈欠，腾出一只手来捂住嘴。

“不想赶你走，但我们都需要睡眠。”他说着，把餐具放到洗碗池里。

“当然，我——”巴基停住了，“你现在不洗盘子吗？”

“它们需要泡会儿。”史蒂夫不置可否。

“真不敢相信你居然是那种会把餐具堆在池子里的人。”

“快离开我的地牢，巴基。”

巴基扑哧一笑，拿起了他的外套。他其实并不想走。但这次没理由再留下了。

“嘿，呃——”史蒂夫在门口说，“明天晚上想不想一起喝一杯什么的？我只是觉得，既然上次都一起去看电影了——”

巴基很是讶异，不假思索地回答：“当然。喝一杯。完全可以。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫微笑。

他的确需要和史蒂夫喝一杯，巴基在心中暗自思忖。他需要看看史蒂夫在现实世界里的模样——提醒自己，他也只是个普通人，而且他们也几乎不了解彼此，除了这方面的倾向。也许这样一切才能重回正轨。对吗？

“当然，”巴基肯定道，微笑着往后退了几步，“那明天见。”

肯定没问题的。

*

第二天早上，巴基纠结要不要穿和昨天一样的衣服，以便让克林特再次注意到，让他祝贺自己的新欢，不过最终他还是放弃了这个念头。他不想让别人追问太多细节。巴基只是史蒂夫的客人，他没理由为此耀武扬威。

他随便穿了件干净的衣服，在出门前吻了娜塔莎的脸颊——她拍了拍他的脸，眼睛都还没睁开，还在抿着咖啡——之后迈着欢快的步伐去上班。 _昨天晚上有人打了我的睾丸！_ 这肯定没法拿出去炫耀。真他妈不公平。明明巴基得到的快感是上床的一百万倍。

“你心情很好。”克林特嘀咕着，接过他的那杯咖啡，放在台子上。

“睡了个好觉，”巴基说，这是实话。毕竟他一到家就昏睡过去，在闹钟响起前醒来。今天可是周五。他从未在周五早晨这么精神，“托尼来了吗？”

“还没看到他，你今天早上可以清静了，”克林特打了个大哈欠，“来，进来吧——”但他打开门时没注意，手肘差点儿撞翻咖啡。巴基接住了咖啡，但还是有几滴溅到了他的衬衫上。

“噢，不，”克林特说，“抱歉，伙计。”

“没什么，我正要去换衣服。待会儿见，巴顿。”

巴基几乎是一路小跑着奔下台阶，来到更衣室。多么美好的一天啊，托尼不在，而且巴基今晚要和史蒂夫出去。这很正常，对吧？和你的Dom随便喝一杯。因为他现在有个货真价实的Dom。他还有痕迹作为作证。他的人生简直精彩。

更衣室里空无一人。巴基哼着小曲脱下牛仔裤，把它随意踢开，又脱掉衬衫，抛到一边。他喜欢独自占用更衣室的感觉。他只穿着内裤，打开衣柜，把员工T恤和那件全黑的，只在肩膀上有颗白星的工装裤拿了出来。

门突然开了。“嘿，兄弟，我给你拿了件——”

巴基过了好一会儿才反应过来。

克林特僵立在门口，手中是一件干净的衬衫。他的视线紧紧盯着巴基，准确地说是巴基的背。

“该死，”巴基转身面向他，试图藏起一切，但已经太晚了。他知道自己背上的痕迹一定已经变成了乌紫色。

“抱歉，”克林特惊慌失措，“我应该先敲门。”

“克林特，我——”

“嘿，没关系，”他把衬衫放在长凳上，眉间皱起一道深深的沟壑，“你没必要解释。”

“等等——”

可他已经关上门离开了。

巴基久久呆站在原地。接着他反应过来自己仍然是半裸的，连忙换好衣服。他最不希望的就是又有人误闯进来。他的好心情全毁了，冰冷的绝望感缓缓没顶。太糟了。真的是最坏的境地了。他该怎么办才好。给史蒂夫发短信？给小娜发短信？不——不，当然不行。他们又不能帮他解决问题。巴基得收拾自己的烂摊子。

*

既然托尼不在，巴基毫无顾虑地提早一小时下班，打算去拦下克林特。他差点儿没成功，克林特已经收拾好东西，正打算出门，他看上去和平时大相径庭，显然消沉低落。让巴基更是下定了决心，鼓起勇气和他打招呼。

“克林特——嘿，克林特！”

巴基慢跑几步追上他。克林特全身一僵，他似乎不想看到巴基，但还是停在原地等他。

“午餐时没看到你，”巴基说，“能和你谈谈吗？关于今早？”

克林特的脸色犹疑不定。“你想谈谈？”

“是啊，我觉得也许你——你误会了什么。”

克林特脸上笼罩着深深的疲倦感。“是啊，我过去也常常那样自欺欺人。”

_该死，他妈的别这样。_

“克林特，呃——你大概没懂——”

“就像我说过的那样，”克林特打断了他，“你没必要解释。我会忘记我看到的东西，如果你希望这样。但要是你愿意面对，那么好，随时来找我谈。”

巴基但愿他能就此打住。“我——就来和我喝一杯。”

“我该回家了。”

“拜托。只要半小时。我保证再也不会烦你了。”

克林特无可推拒。他显然还想另找借口，但最后还是只能不情愿地应下，跟着巴基上了地铁。巴基知道他住在贝史岱  [1]  ，于是选了离那边更近的地铁线。他知道那条地铁线上的几间酒吧，这个时间酒吧里应该挺安静的，不会干扰克林特的助听器。路上，巴基给史蒂夫发短信说了他在哪儿，以及自己会迟到。

（  [1]  注：贝德福-史岱文森（Bedford-Stuyvesant）,简称贝史岱（Bed-Stuy），位于纽约布鲁克林区中央。）

回复来得很快。 _要不我去那儿找你？_

巴基咬着脸颊内侧的肉，回了个“好”，也许这样和史蒂夫相聚的时间能再长一点。克林特似乎依然很不自在，但还是跟着巴基进了酒吧，找了个包厢坐下，又在巴基给他买酒时开心了少许。

“谢了，”他抿了一口脾酒，“听我说，我们不一定非要——”

“我是gay。”巴基脱口而出。

克林特不解地眨眼。“呃，好吧？”

“好。那么。首先，”巴基双手挠着头发，“我不只是gay。实际上这只是我的一部分倾向。”

他不喜欢这样的自白。他听过有些人因为这类癖好而丢掉工作。但大多数人是做和小孩子接触较多的工作。巴基应该没问题，不是吗？

无论如何，他只能选择相信克林特。不能让他的误会加深。

“是，呃……”他有些畏缩，但不得不硬着头皮说下去，“五十度灰那样的爱好？”

克林特只是看着他。

“不过也不全对，”巴基飞快地解释，感觉像是整个BDSM圈都对他侧目而视，“因为五十度灰太烂了。不过和它类似。你懂我的意思。”

“但——”克林特完全忘了手中还拿着酒杯，任由它缓缓偏向一侧。一滴酒洒在他手指上，他整个人一惊。“操，”他扶正酒杯，认真地看着巴基，“我是说……怎么会是你？”

巴基没想到他会这么说。“为什么这么问？”

“我不知道，你——”克林特整张脸都皱了起来，“你很正常。”

巴基努力保持微笑。“我们也是正常人。唔，看来好莱坞没有表现出这一点。”

“我以为大家不会那样做。我是说，除非你是个有钱的老人家，又百无聊赖，什么的，”克林特依然踌躇不定，“你在糊弄我吗？”

“不是。而且也并非托辞，我发誓。我很好，我真的很好。你看到的是，呃——昨天留下来的。我们玩得很开心。结束以后，我们花了一个小时依偎在一起。他还给我做了煎蛋和培根。我们下周还会一起玩。”

“噢，”克林特说，“噢，好吧。好。”

气氛僵持了一会儿。克林特和巴基都不知道该说什么。克林特研究着啤酒的标签，似乎想从精美的印刷体里读出花来。他突然重新抬起头。

“我现在觉得自己真蠢。”

巴基伸出手。“不——噢操，”他差点儿撞翻自己的啤酒，忍不住抱怨了一声，“别这么想。你——你的反应已经很好了。大部分人肯定不会这样。”

“我知道。”克林特平静地说。

巴基皱起眉头。克林特做了个怪相。“看来我们现在更了解对方了。”

“对不起，克林特。我不是故意让你难堪——”

“噢，没事，”克林特喝了一大口啤酒，“该道歉的人是我。是我随便闯了进来。又不是你逼我看到。”

“好吧，”巴基说，他的喉咙因为恐惧而收紧，“要是你真的想帮我，那请不要让我失业？”

“失业？”克林特眨了眨眼，“什么——因为这个？”

“据我所知，这是常有的事。”

“哥们，哪个混蛋会——”克林特如此愤慨，激动地打翻了自己的啤酒；巴基试图伸出援手，但不再像早上那么好运，他非但没有扶住，还一同撞翻了自己的杯子。他们咒骂着扶起酒杯，拿纸巾清理——用了一大叠纸巾，因为酒洒得到处都是。

“噢，啤酒，”克林特惋惜地说，“你还有纸巾吗？——谢了——不过说真的，我们可是有托尼·斯塔克那样的同事。要是我们真的会开除每一个怪胎的话——”

巴基这次终于发自内心地笑了。“谢了，克林特，哇哦。”啤酒危机总算暂时得到控制。他深吸了一口气，又一次真心道谢：“谢谢。”

“好吧，我想我们大概都是傻子。”克林特笑了，拭去最后一片酒渍。

“很有道理。”巴基又点了两杯酒。克林特有权享用这个。

“我只是想说——”克林特又蹙起眉头，但这次似乎带有其他顾虑。他把湿透的纸巾放在一旁，“你业余时间里做什么是你的自由。但我只是不懂你怎么会享受——我是说——”

“我明白。这是痛苦的事，对吗？本不应该感觉那么好，”巴基耸了耸肩，“我不知道怎么向你解释。怎么说呢，懂的人就会懂。”

“万一你受伤了呢？你的背——看上去很吓人，兄弟。”

“我知道，”巴基忍不住有几分自得，看到克林特的眼神有些古怪，只好努力板起脸，“我是说，对，我想是有点冒险。但我们会保持沟通，保证双方的状态。”

“但听上去还是有点——”

“我知道，”巴基重复道，“不过你还是得了解很多身体常识。比如说，如果真的想玩捆绑，你得知道怎么避免伤到神经；如果要鞭打某人，一定要避开肾部——很多诸如此类的解剖学知识……”

他只是在回忆从他唯一的恋物癖之夜上听到的小知识，不过这似乎成功地让克林特降低了几分警惕。“嗯哼。”

“我还是个新手，你知道，”巴基接着说，“如果你还有疑问，可以问我的Dom。他太棒了，”他看了眼手机，“他大概……十分钟之后过来。当然要是你想离开也没关系，我也不想让你不自在。”

克林特耸了耸肩，像是在说反正他已经踏出舒适区了。“那我们可以打个照面。”

他的话中暗藏玄机。巴基觉得他也许还是没能说服克林特，他想看到史蒂夫和巴基在一起，再做出自己的判断。这有点奇怪。就在昨天，他还仅仅是巴基的一个普通同事。但这也大概是好事。

几分钟后，史蒂夫走进了酒吧。巴基一眼就看到了他，胸中泛起了涟漪。他不得不压下想要起身对他招手的冲动。

史蒂夫四下张望，在看到巴基时整张脸都亮了起来，他穿过一群像是橄榄球队队员的人们——让他显得更瘦小了。和巴基上次在公共场合见到他一样，他的穿着依然是休闲风。显然史蒂夫只会在他的地牢里穿黑色，那大概是他的制服。

“嘿，巴克，”他说。他走近桌子，微笑黯淡了几分——也许只是因为工作的疲累，“你这位朋友是？”

“克林特。我同事。克林特，这是史蒂夫。”

克林特目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫——显然史蒂夫完全出乎他的意料。巴基忍住笑意。 _对啊，伙计，我那时也一样。但我真庆幸自己错了。_

“对——嗨。”克林特终于说道。他和史蒂夫握手，后者拉过一把椅子坐下。

“小娜就在附近，”他说，“我叫她过来？”

“当然。”巴基说，但他难掩内心的失望 _。_ _愚蠢。_ 反正克林特已经在了。再说了，就算不只是史蒂夫和他又能怎样呢？

史蒂夫发了短信，然后抬头看着巴基。“那么，嗯——为什么改变计划？”

这让巴基开始嘲笑自己的幼稚想法。“好吧……”既然不用担心丢掉工作，也不用再在意克林特的看法，一切都像是一场闹剧，“这位克林特在我换衣服时突然进来。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛睁大了。“噢，你——”

“没关系，”克林特有些不自然地说，“巴基已经解释过鞭子和蜜糖的事了。”

史蒂夫噗嗤一笑。“那感谢你接受得这么快。很多人大概会被吓跑。”

“嘿，我又不是什么娇弱的小花，我也有经验！”

巴基扬起眉毛。“是吗？比如呢？”

“有一次我把女朋友拷在床上！”克林特耀武扬威道，“看吧。”

“是那种毛绒手铐吗？”

“是啊。怎么了？那不好吗？”克林特问，在他们哄笑时皱起眉头，“嘿，别嘲笑新手好吗！”

他们没来得及解释为什么毛绒手铐不好，因为娜塔莎来了。她一如既往地闪亮登场，穿着黑红相间的皮裙，上衣是相衬的夹克，克林特目不转睛地看着她，仿佛一位火辣的天神刚刚降临凡间。

史蒂夫起身和她问候。克林特趁机靠近巴基，点了点他的肩膀：“她——她和你一样吗？”

巴基眨了眨眼，接着明白了：“是也不是。她更像史蒂夫。”

“噢，”克林特的表情变得复杂起来，带点邪恶又难掩沮丧，“噢。”

“嘿，”山姆说，大摇大摆地走进酒吧，“看看塔莎带了谁过来！”

于是最后又变成了一场即兴的同好聚会，不过周围太过嘈杂，克林特的助听器失去了作用。他正打算离开时，史蒂夫和娜塔莎开始用流畅的手语交谈起来。克林特震惊地又坐回原位，看着娜塔莎，仿佛天神再度下凡（依旧火辣）。

而至于巴基，他懊恼地想要以头抢地，因为这么完美史蒂夫他妈的当然会手语，还会用手语安抚陌生人。他大概还会在空闲时间扶老奶奶过马路，对小猫伸出援手。不管怎样，巴基不会手语，所以他整晚只能和该死的山姆·威尔逊聊天，后者每两句话都不忘了吐槽他。人生就是如此不公。

他们起身离开时，喝得有些站立不稳的克林特吞吞吐吐地问娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫要了电话。令所有人惊讶的是，他当真拿到了号码，这让他看上去更不安了，好像他没想到会这么顺利，完全乱了章法。山姆在大笑。史蒂夫离席去拿外套，巴基则闷闷不乐，也许是因为喝得太多，又或许是因为他整晚都没怎么和史蒂夫说话。他知道自己愚蠢又幼稚，但他还是忍不住幻想要是只有他们两人会怎样。

_我到底在干什么，_ 他想。

酒精奇异地让他思路清晰，尽管他连走直线都困难。他多希望自己能坐在史蒂夫身旁。他多希望他们能像上次一样，一起喝奶昔，聊上好几个小时。他多希望他可以揉乱他的头发，捏他的肩膀，握着他的手，给他一个晚安吻。

_我到底在干什么？_

*

“你很消沉。”

“别搭理宿醉的人。”巴基嘟囔着，陷进沙发里。

“挪开，要么我坐你脚上了。”

巴基不情愿地曲起腿，让娜塔莎在沙发上坐下。

“怎么了？”

“嘘，去和巴顿聊吧。”

“你才不是宿醉的巴基，”娜塔莎说，无视了他的话，“他拥有壮丽的悲惨经历。是一个真正的俄国人。你这个可怜虫只是忧郁的巴基。”

“我奶奶是俄国人，小娜。我只有这点俄国血统。你知道，不是吗？”

“你干嘛发愁呢？”

噢，天哪，巴基突然警醒过来。他疲倦又难过，头痛欲裂，而他一直在想史蒂夫，自从——自从上次见到他。他曾担心找性工作者解决问题是否合适，担心自己没法克服心理障碍——而现实却恰恰相反，他反而成了那个沦陷的人。此刻能为他答疑解惑的人大概只有小娜。

“你曾经——”他清了清嗓子，“你会不会和客人约会？”

娜塔莎望着他。他以为自己会得到几句不赞成的说教，或是更糟，一个怜悯的眼神。而小娜似乎陷入了深思，他忍不住坐直了身体，突然开始期待她的答案。

“不，等等。我收回这个问题。你曾经和客人约会过吗？”

这次她的答案很明确。“没有。”

“噢，”巴基凄惨地说，“噢，好吧。好。”

娜塔莎似乎想翻个白眼，不过出于怜悯收住了。“又没有法律明文规定，詹姆斯。就把这想象成任何一份工作。大家一般不会和同事谈恋爱——可也有例外。我们会给自己定规矩，但我们也都是人。”

“但你不会和客人恋爱。”巴基嘟囔道。

“不，我不会。对我来说清晰的界限尤其重要。你知道的。”

“我知道，我知道，”巴基盯着他的膝盖，“我不想做一个跟踪狂客人。”

“那就不要做。”

他更发愁了。也就是说他要亲手埋葬这份可悲的感情吗？还是说干脆不再和史蒂夫见面？也许娜塔莎觉得他应该自己做决定。又或许她还是不太擅长应对感情问题。他还记得她大学时的样子——简直不敢相信大家怎么都会误以为她是个冰山女王。

她打算起身离开，巴基说：“嘿，别吓到克林特。”

“因为他是圈外人？”

“因为他的过去。”

娜塔莎眨了眨眼。“我没打算和他搞。”

“你知道我的意思。不要为了让他难堪，和他讲太多。”

她又盯着一瞬，露出微笑。“我记住了。也许现在你该考虑自己的问题了。”

巴基翻了个身，把脸埋在垫子里。他现在只想就这样自暴自弃。他实在不知如何是好。

总之，巴基还是没有理清思路，却已经又到了周四。

他仔细地洗澡，用各种羞耻又夸张的姿势剃掉腿间的毛发，不遗漏任何一处。私处重新变得光滑柔嫩，他想到自己为了史蒂夫变得裸露又脆弱，这都是为了史蒂夫——这个事实让他甘之如饴，即使知道再长毛时无可避免的刺痛感。

直到确保身体的每个角落都被清理干净，巴基才坐上了通往史蒂夫家的地铁，他急匆匆地登上电梯，有些上气不接下气地敲门。也许有些太过着急。

门开了。

“嗨。”史蒂夫说——他揪住巴基的外套，把他拉进一个灼热的吻。

巴基只来得及发出一个惊讶的音节，大脑就彻底短路；他下意识地张开双唇，在史蒂夫的舌头撬进来时呻吟出声。他闭上双眼，彻底交出了主动权。这个吻深入又细密，充满占有欲，等到一吻告终，巴基只想当场跪下。

“哇哦，”他喘息着，“嗨。”

史蒂夫同样呼吸急促，他后退一步，把巴基往浴室的方向推了一把。“去吧，”他说，“那儿有你需要的一切。”

巴基照做了，有些疑惑——但没多久他就明白了。浴室里是全套的洗浴用品，浴缸里放好了水，还摆着一个淋浴头供他清洗。

巴基脱掉衣服，差点儿把自己绊倒。他把衣服胡乱地丢在一起，坐在马桶上解决自己的需求，最后踏入浴缸，洗干净身体。这些步骤本与情色无关，但他是为了史蒂夫这么做，他在为了他的Dom准备好自己，为了——为了——

等到清洗妥当，他早已硬了。他走出浴缸，擦干身体，短暂地犹豫了一下是否要再换上衣服；但他内心深处并不想穿衣服。这完全没有意义。他想把自己的身体拱手献上。他想向史蒂夫展示自己完全属于他。于是他就那样走进了客厅，未着寸缕，一看到史蒂夫就跪在了地上，心跳如擂鼓。

史蒂夫在客厅里等他；他似乎镇定如常，但巴基全神贯注地望着他，因而没有漏掉他不经意间流露出的激动神情。

“嘿，”史蒂夫用欣赏的眼光上下打量巴基，目光在他柔软又脆弱的外阴部久久徘徊，“很不错，巴克。看来你吸取教训了，嗯？”

巴基背上的痕迹还没有完全褪去。他已经半勃起来，有点被自己迅速升腾的快感吓到了。此刻他只能点头，喉咙干渴，视线黏在史蒂夫身上，难以远离。

史蒂夫扣住巴基的后脑勺，对他微笑，笑容那样温暖又深情，让巴基体内的某种情愫蠢蠢欲动。保持距离——他真的需要——

接着，史蒂夫再自然不过地解开皮带。

“既然你已经跪下了......”

巴基的下体迅速地翘了起来，引人注目。什么都还没开始，他却已经情不自禁地摇晃臀部。史蒂夫甚至还没拉开裤链。他抽下皮带，在巴基身旁蹲下，用皮带把巴基的双手捆在背后。

巴基把额头靠在他瘦削的肩膀上。他的呼吸已经开始颤抖。今天的主题绝对是性。但这次他绝不会有怨言。

史蒂夫吻了吻他的额角，站起身。“要是有什么不对劲，你就用力摇头。可以吗？”

“好，”巴基的呼吸声粗重起来，“可以。”

史蒂夫对他微笑，接着转过身，从抽屉里拿出几个盒子。他先打开了第一个——里面是安全套，这触碰到了巴基内心深处柔软的一角，史蒂夫总是如此贴心——好吧，也许这是基本从业守则，但巴基的经验告诉他并非如此。他从未遇到过像史蒂夫这样的人，他的人品与他是个职业Dom这点毫无干系。史蒂夫那么好，总是把一切都变得这么简单，也激起了巴基想要变得更好的冲动。不只是在游戏中。让他在现实生活中也想尝试去做个更好的人，想时刻在意他人的感受，让自己发光发亮。想变得更好，想做得更好。

他也许已经有点进入Sub状态了，因为他对史蒂夫的感情已经不再怀有疑虑。对于史蒂夫·罗杰斯这样的人，他怎么可能会无动于衷？而每周四的晚上，巴基都有机会对他一表忠心。也许巴基已经得到了自己所需要的一切。心中一个微小的声音告诉他，也许一切结束后他就不会这么想了，提醒他现实比这更复杂——但他毫不在意。这又不是现实。此刻他只能感受到缚住双手的皮带，他只能等待。

史蒂夫打开了第二个盒子，揭开白色的丝绒，里面是一个邪恶的蜘蛛形口塞。

巴基的阴茎上渗出了些许前液，羞耻让他的脸涨得通红。史蒂夫似乎心情大好，伸出手指摸了摸渗水的小巴基。

“嗯，你看，”他说，“你也尝尝看。”

他的手指抚上巴基的嘴唇，巴基毫不犹豫地把它们舔干净，喉咙中泄出一声呻吟。他还从未尝过自己的味道，但这也不是他的——这是史蒂夫的味道。他又抬眼看他。

“天哪，”史蒂夫的声音有些意犹未尽，“好，现在张开嘴......”

巴基乖乖照做，蜘蛛口塞卡进了口中。口塞中间的圆环是皮革制的，不会伤到他的牙齿。但也让他完全无法闭上嘴巴，等到松紧带紧紧地卡在脑后，巴基已经开始无助地流下口水。他用哀求的目光望着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇，露出微笑：“我敢说你会像你现在看上去一样爽。”

他拉开裤链，让分身出来透气，但他依旧衣着整齐，状似轻松又随意。巴基移不开视线，盯着他套上安全套的动作。巴基已经迫不及待地想要被填满，他哀求般地望着史蒂夫，跪坐在地，阴茎竖起，一丝不挂，却只能等待，屈辱感填满了他的内心。如果这是什么羞耻play的开端，那简直精彩得想要让人起立鼓掌。

“那好，”史蒂夫抓住巴基后颈的头发，动作毫不怜惜，“放松。”

他撞进来时，巴基闭上了眼睛，从头到脚都在颤抖。史蒂夫又粗又火热，把他的嘴填得满满的。他缓慢进入，而巴基被口塞所限，甚至做不到活动舌头或嘴唇，他急促地用鼻子呼吸，不安分地扭动手腕，想要挣脱皮带的束缚，要——要做什么？抚摸史蒂夫？抚摸他自己？重要的是他什么都做不到。他只能跪在原地，等待史蒂夫的使用。

史蒂夫越推越深，巴基尽量放松，尽可能为了他打开自己，在史蒂夫开始摇晃臀部，顶入他的喉咙时挤出难辨的呻吟声。史蒂夫并不算大，至少不足以让巴基窒息，但对他而言那么合适。他脑中闪过一阵阵走马灯似的场景， _他的嘴被迫大张，他发间的那只手抓得太紧，让他的头皮阵阵疼痛_ _——_ 伴随着奇异的快感，他在狂暴的幻想与激烈的现实间来回摇摆。巴基艰难地睁开双眼，史蒂夫正看着他，因为情欲而一脸迷乱，但依然没忘记放缓动作，他一只手插在巴基发间，另一只手轻柔地固定住他的下巴，他的眼神仿佛想把巴基此刻的神情牢牢印在心里，留待以后细细描摹。巴基再次闭上眼睛。

史蒂夫抽出来时，巴基吃了一惊；他身体前倾，口水不可自抑地沿着嘴角流下。他觉得有点恶心，也更加羞耻。他很恶心，但他无法控制住自己；史蒂夫想让他这样。因为巴基说过自己喜欢这个，而史蒂夫想让巴基得偿所愿。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫看到他点头，微笑起来，“真想一直让你戴口塞。”

巴基抬起眉毛，希望他想说的话都写在脸上。 _戴着干什么？_

“干之后的事。”史蒂夫翘起嘴角。

这就是他为什么突然停下。为了在勃起的状态下再次插入巴基。巴基又闭上眼睛，让自己集中精力。

“来吧。”史蒂夫说，开始往前走。

在双手被缚的同时跪地前行可并非易事，而巴基已经越来越擅长揣摩史蒂夫的想法，他很肯定史蒂夫不想让他站起身。又或许只是巴基的一厢情愿，因为他的确从中得到了一种扭曲的快感，他想要被束缚，想要挣扎着爬过房间，想要让自己倍加屈辱。他们终于停了下来，他的膝盖上留下了新鲜的擦伤，嘴巴依然被口塞撑得大开。史蒂夫微笑着托住他的下巴，弯下腰来吻他。这是个怪异的吻：他的嘴唇不太能覆盖巴基张开的双唇，而他的舌头则长驱直入，在巴基口中搅弄，似乎在模拟刚刚的口交。他的动作攻击性很强，带来一种怪异的刺激，巴基的下体坚硬如铁，几乎快要昏倒过去。

“躺下。来这儿——”史蒂夫解开巴基的双手，让他头朝墙壁仰面躺下，“再把你的手腕给我。很好。”

巴基看到墙上嵌着一个金属环——实际上，是许多个排成一列的金属环，以此实现各种角度的捆绑。他还从未发觉这个道具的存在；也许是因为它们藏在客厅最偏僻的角落里，躲在最高的柜子后面。

史蒂夫用皮革手铐把巴基的手腕拷在最底下的金属环上。他又拿来几捆绳子，花了点时间把巴基的两只大腿绑在高一格的金属环上，系了个简单却又足够结实的绳结，让巴基的双腿高高抬起，屁股毫无保留的展示出来。

他已经大汗淋漓，不断渗出的前液把小腹搞得一塌糊涂，双手忍不住拉紧了镣铐。快感持续飙升，他恍惚中觉得自己似乎还能再硬上几分，但实际上他已经到达了极限。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫问，他的神情与以往游戏中一样，如此愉悦，几乎是容光焕发，好像巴基受到的苦难和羞辱就是他最大的欢愉。

巴基只能颤抖着点头。

“会变糟的，别担心。”史蒂夫又拉开一个抽屉，拿出了一样巴基从未见过的道具。它形似假阴茎，却是中空的。史蒂夫注意到他好奇的眼神，便在他身旁坐下，展示给他看。那上面遍布细小的纹理。

“这是给我用的，”史蒂夫说，“很不错。你看——”他把它套在自己的分身上，睾丸从套子底部的小洞里钻了出来。他衣着齐整，此时连阴茎都穿上了外衣，与一丝不挂、私处裸露在外的巴基形成鲜明对比。

史蒂夫又站起身，手扶着他的阴茎套。“而这是给你的。”

巴基这才迟钝地明白过来，史蒂夫的阴茎现在变成了原来的两倍大。

他呻吟出声，翘起臀部，一副任君索取的样子，老天啊，求你快点开始吧。史蒂夫哼笑了一声，但还是再次俯身，一只手解开巴基的口塞，不顾巴基挣扎着发出抗议声。

“我可——”巴基活动下巴，再次开口，“我可以戴着——”

“我知道，”史蒂夫放下口塞，“但我想直接干你，所以需要口头交流。”

巴基保持着那个尴尬的姿势，眨了眨眼：“没......没有润滑？”

“不，会有很多润滑剂，”史蒂夫纠正刚刚的说法，“但没有前戏。”他在巴基面前跪下，一只手抚上他的大腿内侧。“你最了解自己的身体。我们试试怎么样？你说过你喜欢不舒服。”

“我确实喜欢，”巴基意乱情迷地说，“我喜欢，我喜欢。操。我——我相信你。来吧。”

史蒂夫在他的膝盖窝印下一个吻。他从装安全套的盒子里拿出一小管润滑剂，给阴茎套做润滑。

“你——你套着这玩意还有感觉吗？”巴基说，伸长脖子看他。

“不太有，特别是还隔着安全套。但我和你一样，巴克，我做这个不是为了性，”史蒂夫笑了，“是为了疼痛。”

说完，他调整好角度，缓缓抵入。

阴茎套让深入体内的巨物呈现出一种不自然的僵直感，他推进的节奏缓慢，每一秒都成了煎熬，让巴基喘息不止，剧烈的，仿佛高潮般的痛楚传遍周身。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫问。

“好——好——操——慢......”

还好有足够的润滑液，他的后穴不至于受伤，但没有做前戏，仍然让巴基对每一寸前行都无比敏感。好像史蒂夫直接把一根粗壮的树枝捅了进来。要不是他进入地如此缓慢，也许根本不可能进来。但就像以前一样，一切正好处于他能忍受的边缘。巴基挣动绳索，向后仰起头，胸口剧烈起伏，他已经到达了高潮的顶峰，快感来势汹汹，他的身体急需释放。

“我要——停，停，我要——！”

史蒂夫停住了，他撑在巴基身上，分身的一半深埋在他体内。他的瞳孔放大了。他看着巴基，仿佛要把他生吞活剥。巴基浑身抖如筛糠。痛感蔓延至全身上下每一个角落，但这痛感却那样奇异——并非濒临险境时的痛楚，是受尽折磨的身体产生了绵延不断的快感。

史蒂夫把眼前的一撮金色头发拨开，同样也在颤抖，给了他一个大大的笑容。

“早知道该给你准备个阴茎环，”他喘息着说，“可是晚了。我现在可没办法离开你。”

他再次开始推进。巴基弓起身体，因为痛楚和愉悦惊喘连连——但此刻一切仿佛染上了别样的意味。史蒂夫方才的话在他脑海里回荡。他的大脑将这句话自动转换成了一句爱语。好像史蒂夫现在只想要他。

巴基有些愧疚的意识到，这其实才是他上次那么享受睾丸虐待的真正原因。 _你说你等不及了。_ 这已经与巴基的受虐幻想无关了。他真正喜爱的是让史蒂夫为自己神魂颠倒。

他还在被这个想法折磨，史蒂夫又进入了一寸，同时抓住了绑起巴基大腿的绳索，把他拉得更开。疼痛如此鲜明，却又感觉那么棒，具有惊人的侵略性，让巴基的身体和心灵都俯首臣服。 _好像你等不及要干我。_ 好像史蒂夫迫不及待地想把他拆吃入腹。巴基的自我意识已经脱离了掌控。就算他喜欢史蒂夫，他也不能——他也不能随意把他当作自己的妄想对象。做着被他绑架，暴打，被施加一系列暴力行为的白日梦。这都不是真的。他不能把他的意愿强加于一个活生生的人身上——他的身体开始躲避史蒂夫，他抓紧了手上镣铐，想尽量贴近身后那面墙。

他当然无处可逃。史蒂夫就在他面前，挡住了他所有的退路。但巴基知道他必须要脱身。小娜说过什么？ _如果你不想做个纠缠不休的客人，那就别_ **_。_ ** 没错。他面前只有两条路，要么压抑感情，要么就彻底离开。巴基本以为自己可以做到第一点，他逃避思考，闭目塞听，因为今天是周四，他想要自己的周四。他等了这么久，才找到像史蒂夫这样的人，可现实如此残酷，他做不到保持距离。他已经彻底迷恋上了史蒂夫，已经被想要见到他，想要和他说话，想要把他占为己有的欲望所吞噬——他竟然因为史蒂夫丢下看电影的朋友们？他竟然埋怨朋友们打扰了他和史蒂夫的约会？巴基不得不停下疯狂转动的大脑——他不值得史蒂夫精心布置的地牢，不值得史蒂夫高超的技巧，他的天赋与激情，他不值得这一切。是他让一切都变了质，都蒙上了贪婪与嫉妒的阴影，他必须停下——他做不到了，他不该做这个，他需要停下，为什么史蒂夫不停下？为什么他依然在伤害他——

史蒂夫其实已经停了下来。“巴基？和我说话。”

巴基不知道该说什么。他不知道自己怎么回事，只知道自己状态不佳，已经无法继续。那个词是什么？他的头来回摇摆。他不记得——

“停下，”他结结巴巴地说，脑中一片空白，感觉蠢得要命，史蒂夫一直这么细心而他——等等，那部电影，娜塔莎的电影——“Soldat！”他终于喊出了那个词，“Soldat，求求你。对不起，Soldat——”

史蒂夫立即抽出插在巴基体内的分身，动作缓慢又小心，避免弄伤他。他解开了手铐，绳子，与所有的一切，巴基一瞬间重获自由。

巴基震惊地躺在原地，一时缓不过来。他刚刚还在被深深占有，牢牢束缚——而一切在一分钟内烟消云散。

史蒂夫正在取下阴茎套；他把它放到旁边，草草穿好裤子，在巴基身旁蹲下。“嘿，”他说，声音沉着冷静——但双手在颤抖，“巴基。能说话吗？”

巴基依然沉浸在讶异的情绪中。他努力平复呼吸。刚刚怎么了？他为什么会喊停？

“我——”他说，“我还好，我——”

“我弄伤你了？”

“不，”巴基立即说，“不。我不知道，我只是——”

他这才发现自己毁掉了一切，不禁一阵懊恼。他妈的他为什么要这么做？

“我不知道我为什么那么说，”他说，“我的大脑——一时没转过弯——”

“嘿，没关系，”史蒂夫说，扶着他坐起身。他面带焦虑，眉间一道深深的沟壑，“重要的是你让我停下了。”

巴基盯着他：“但我不想你停下。”

而这正是他喊停的原因。他还可以感受到这点，从他依然怦怦跳动的心脏中。史蒂夫如此真诚，又如此贴心，而受到他关注的感觉那么棒——巴基只想在他面前跪下，把身心都奉献给他，把一切都给他，所有的一切，想和他一起出去喝酒，看电影，和他在大街上牵手，在上班前和他吻别——

他的假肢开始了自动校准，在寂静的房间里发出声响。

“我很抱歉，”他说，抓紧手臂，试图让它安静下来。他在慌乱中站起来，“我——我大概该去换衣服了。马上回来。”

当然，他的衣服依然在浴室里。他穿上裤子和衬衫，不想去看自己在镜中的模样。 _你把一切都毁了。_ 不只是因为刚刚他喊了停。从他任由自己越陷越深的那一刻起，他就已经毁掉了一切——但他甚至不记得自己从何时开始沦陷。好像这样的情愫一直深埋在心底。

穿好衣服，他终于还是面对镜子，陷入深思。他现在还能干什么？出去和史蒂夫坦白他的感情？这感情浓烈到让他甚至叫停了游戏，因为他混淆了现实与游戏，卷入了自我厌弃的巨大漩涡？

他并不想坦白。如果坦白真相，他也会同时失去做史蒂夫的客人的权利。但他同样无法放下，尤其是在这份感情刚刚萌芽，又感觉这么对。但——他们还能继续吗？巴基还能继续吗，既然他已经想清楚了自己的感情？

他只希望自己的大脑能恢复运转。史蒂夫在身边时，他完全无法思考。仔细想想，现在巴基只希望自己能再次脱光，回到客厅里，继续他们的未尽之事。他脑中的两个小人意见相左，又分毫不让，让他理不清思路。他不知道到底如何是好，说出来，还是保持沉默。他需要——他现在需要时间和距离。他需要理清思绪。也许他该再和娜塔莎谈谈。巴基做了个深呼吸，急匆匆地扎好头发，走出了浴室。

史蒂夫在厨房里等他，视线凝在墙壁上。一听到巴基的脚步声，他几乎立刻站起身来。

“你还好吗？”

“还好，”巴基的确已经镇静了不少，“对不起。我很好，我发誓。我很想告诉你来龙去脉，但我自己都还没搞明白。我想我需要时间想清楚。”

“好，”史蒂夫依然眉头紧锁，“但你没事？”

巴基挤出一个微笑：“我很好，史蒂夫。刚刚太爽了。我——我都恨自己结束了这一切。”

“拜托，别这么想，”史蒂夫立即说，“就像我说过的，就算你担心会毁掉气氛，也可以停下，尤其是在这种时候。”

“是啊。”巴基重复，声音空洞。至少他表面上表现得像个负责的Sub。

史蒂夫似乎注意到了巴基已经穿好了衣服，包括外衣和鞋子。

“你......你要回去了？”

“是的，”巴基皱起眉头，“我确实毁了气氛，不是吗。”

史蒂夫脸色苍白，但依然微笑：“我不认为你会。”

这句话让巴基脑内的小剧场又开始活跃起来。是时候离开了。

“嘿，”他捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，“下周四见。”

史蒂夫似乎松了口气，但也有点意外：“是吗？”

“对，”巴基克制住想要吻他的冲动，挪开了手，“晚安。史蒂夫。”

*

巴基坐在地铁车厢里，半途中止的游戏让他全身酸痛，而心里仿佛空出一块，急需填补。他不停地想着史蒂夫，想到他把史蒂夫独自留在他的地牢中，和一堆绳子、还有需要清洗的阴茎套相伴，这愚蠢而可悲的麻烦是巴基造成的，是他让一场精心编排的游戏沦为一场空。

噢，振作点。巴基告诉自己。他有点反应过度了，因为他此刻还没完全从中走出来。而且他们没有——

他僵住了。

地铁继续匀速前行，眼前闪过灯光，身边女孩的耳机中隐约传出怒吼声，而巴基充耳未闻，全身一片冰凉。

他们没有做事后照顾。

他第一个念头，第一个愚蠢又自私的念头，是检查自己有没有低落的迹象。他现在是否心情抑郁？又或许坏情绪是逐步递增的？他的确感觉糟透了。而这——并非因为方才的游戏。更像是因为方才的游戏没有进行下去。因为他整个人挫败又无助，不知如何面对史蒂夫——而他想到了史蒂夫，这次真的全身冰冷。

他曾经说过—— _我伤害别人，而我也需要从中恢复过来。_

巴基在下一站下了地铁。

_你在干什么？_ 他知道自己在干什么。 _你真的要这么做吗？_ 没错，一切都有些失真，但他相信自己的直觉——他跑上自动扶梯，又再次跑下，在走道上奔跑。他一定要回去。他必须搞清楚。也许史蒂夫很好，但史蒂夫完全不知道巴基在想什么——巴基什么都没说。从史蒂夫的角度来看，他触发了巴基脑中一些消极的想法，甚至让巴基直接逃出了公寓，一句解释都没留下。史蒂夫没有得到任何解释，什么都没有。

巴基赶在关门前冲进对面的列车。天哪，他怎么已经坐了这么多站？他刚刚一直在发呆——直到此刻重返现实，才发现回去的路如此漫长。他急不可耐地数着站点，急躁又挫败。 _快点，再快点_ ——总算到站了，这次他径直冲出去地铁，跑上扶梯，来到黑暗的街道上，再次走进那栋华丽的大理石建筑。

等电梯的时间简直是煎熬。也许巴基完全是在犯蠢——也许史蒂夫已经睡了——

电梯门打开，巴基在史蒂夫的房门前停下，突然丧失了敲门的勇气。

要是史蒂夫已经睡了呢？

巴基拨通了他的号码，把手机拿得远远的，似乎这样就不会惊扰史蒂夫。电话响了五声——却仿佛耗尽了一辈子——才被接通。

“巴基？”

他不太确定，但总觉得史蒂夫的嗓音不像平时那么沉稳。

“嘿，”他说，“你......你睡了吗？”

“没，没有，我在，”史蒂夫一定在试图稳住声音，“怎么了？”而巴基有些痛苦地意识到，只要巴基需要，史蒂夫就愿意陪他聊一整晚。

所以巴基清了清嗓子。“我在你门外。”

过了几秒钟，他听到了史蒂夫开锁的声音，门被推开了。

史蒂夫脸色苍白，似乎有些猝不及防，眼眶微红。巴基能看到客厅已经被收拾干净了。

“巴基，你——你在这儿干吗？为什么回来了？”他的手攥紧门把手，“你还好吗？”

“是的，”巴基立即回答，“我需要再告诉你一次。你没有弄伤我。你没有做错任何事。”

史蒂夫脸上的迷茫让巴基心碎。

“你......”巴基不知道如何表达，“这是事后抑郁吗？对你来说？”

史蒂夫吓了一跳。“什么？不，不，巴克，我很好。”

这次巴基忍不住想要微笑。 _所以你也没那么完美。_ 史蒂夫一直在说大话，总是告诉巴基记得寻求帮助，而现在他却当着巴基的面撒谎，因为他显然心烦意乱，痛苦不堪，这个蹩脚的骗子。也许巴基的确搞砸了一切，但回来是个正确的决定。

“好吧，那么就不是，”他说，“但我能抱抱你吗？”

史蒂夫防御性地皱起眉头。有那么一瞬间他看上去想要拒绝。

“其实这就是我为什么回来，”巴基说，“为了事后照顾什么的。但我不是——我是说，要是你不想，我可以马上离开，”他突然间没那么自信了，“这样会不会有点纠缠不休？我不是要——”

“不，”史蒂夫脱口而出，一只手遮住脸，似乎想把所有的情绪抹去。等到再次开口，他的嗓音满是疲惫，“不，你当然可以......”

巴基小心又笨拙地迈步向前，双臂环住史蒂夫，把他拉近。史蒂夫深吸一口气，依偎在他身上，让巴基把他抱得更紧了。

“我很抱歉，”巴基说，“我简直不敢相信我——”

“别说了，别说了，”史蒂夫说，声音颤抖，但显然大为宽慰，“先别说了，巴克。”

巴基把鼻子抵在史蒂夫金色的头发上，闭上了双眼。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毛绒手铐不专业是因为它们一般是廉价的金属材质，或是塑料制。这样的设计不适合束缚——金属会弄伤手腕；塑料则很容易弄断。专业人士一般会使用皮革手铐。


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫泡了茶，一如往常。巴基安静地在他旁边等待。他们心知肚明，等下巴基就要坦白安全词问题了，巴基默默给自己打气。

茶泡好后，他把茶杯放在托盘上，巴基往客厅走去——而史蒂夫叫住了他。

“不，这边，巴基。”

巴基反应过来，战栗感缓缓在他皮肤上游走，而史蒂夫已经往走廊另一头带路，朝着那三扇从未向巴基敞开过的房门走去。

“什么——”巴基清了清嗓子，跟在他身后，“这些房间是干嘛的？”

“噢，不过是些小房间，”史蒂夫说，小心地稳住手中的托盘，“第一间用来存放BDSM用品，第二间是画室。”

要是放在往日，巴基只是听到足以填满一整间房间那么多的情趣用品，肯定就会燃起无尽的幻想。不过此刻，在静谧又有几分古怪的夜色掩盖下，再加上对即将到来的对话的期待之情，他反而对史蒂夫的画室更感兴趣，脑海里不禁浮现出他鼻头上沾着颜料在画板上作画，又或者戴着巨大的耳机在电脑上绘图的场景。

他没有问第三间房子是什么用途，因为答案不言而喻。只剩下一种可能性。而史蒂夫打开房门时，他的心跳还是骤然加速。

那是一间烟火气十足的卧室。史蒂夫的床没有铺，床头柜上堆满了书，衣服从衣柜里漫了出来，墙上贴着明信片和旧海报。卧室与外面的地牢截然不同——他的工作室过分整洁又缺乏生气。这间巨大的公寓中，只有小小一间卧室真正归他自己所属。巴基的胸腔里升腾起一种奇异的感情。他还是第一次觉得与史蒂夫的距离那么近，虽然他们已经做了很多次游戏。

史蒂夫在床上坐下，抬起头，看到巴基在门口犹豫，眨了眨眼。今晚第一次，他歪起唇角笑了：“你可以进来。”

巴基照做了，乖乖地在床沿坐下，接过史蒂夫递来的茶杯。这回不再是辛香的印度茶。茶的味道淡而悠远，也许是甘菊茶。他的右手被热茶烘得暖暖的，左手上开始有水气凝结。

两人相对无言。巴基知道是时候开口了。如同回到了第一天，他的胃里又开始打结，他不得不先清了清嗓子。

“事先声明，这——这可能听着很蠢，”他咽了咽口水，“史蒂夫，我——我喜欢你。可能有点太过喜欢了。我一直努力让自己不要想这件事，因为我不想表现得太缠人。但是今晚，当你……当我们……”

他咬了咬嘴唇。

“我被自己的感情淹没了，甚至开始了漫无边际的幻想。我幻想一切可能是真的，也许你和我也有同感，但——但我不能就这么陷进去，”他摇了摇头，脸上挂着小小的自嘲般的笑，“我可能有点戏太多了。我只是……被困于自己的臆想中，最后还把你也吓到了。对不起。”

没错，娜塔莎永远是对的：巴基应该做一个守本分的客人。也就是说，他要如实面对自己的感情，剩下的事情交由史蒂夫来决定。

“如果你想让我走，那也没关系，”巴基说，“你想做什么都可以。”

有那么几秒钟，巴基甚至不敢抬眼看他。他终于鼓起勇气抬眼——然后惊讶地眨了眨眼。史蒂夫只是看着他，脸上满是困惑。

“这就是你为什么说了安全词？”他终于问道。

“没错。”

“但——”史蒂夫皱着眉，似乎有哪个齿轮没有契合，“你不觉得我无聊？”

他的话仿佛一切显而易见，而却让巴基措手不及。“什么？无聊？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“对，大家经常那么想。“

“谁他妈会——“巴基忍不住想要靠近他，但他们手中各捧着一杯热气腾腾的茶，他只好硬生生刹住了车。他可不想再把茶水都弄洒了，”史蒂夫，怎么会有人那么想？“

史蒂夫看上去似乎也不太确定。“只是……我们在外面都几乎不怎么说话。我是说，我对这方面也不算特别敏感……但我觉得你可能不太感兴趣。”

“我们上次都把山姆和小娜丢下了——”

“那次不算，那是我的错，”史蒂夫眉间竖着一道深深的沟壑，“再说了，那天看完电影，大家一起吃饭的时候，你一直和山姆聊天。至于上周在酒吧，我还以为——可能有点傻，但我还以为只有我们两个，可之后你换了地点，克林特也在，后来你又是整晚都在和山姆聊天。”

“因为他一直招惹我，”巴基说，他完全没想到他会这么想，震惊中不小心把茶水洒到了膝盖上，“我操——”

他转头四顾，却找不到地方放下茶杯，他也不能递给史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫手中也捧着一杯茶。老天，他们为什么要泡茶？

“我也希望只有我们两个，”他继续说，“但我被克林特撞见了，必须和他谈谈——本来他没打算留下——但他喜欢小娜，就一直没走，后来你们几个都开始用手语对话，所以我只能和山姆聊——”

史蒂夫望着他，眨了眨眼。

“我——等等，该死，等一下，”巴基把茶杯放在地板上，“好了。”他直起身子，对上史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，“史蒂夫，你……你是我见过最不无聊的人了。”

“你这么说是因为我们经常一起玩，”史蒂夫看上去更不确定了，“但我不做Dom时可没那么有趣。”

“我们正在你的卧室里喝甘菊茶。我看上去很厌烦吗？”

“嗯，好吧，也许你对甘菊上瘾呢。”

“好吧——首先，把你手里那只该死的杯子放到床头柜上，”巴基说，忍不住动手替他代劳，“现在，再来听我说——”

他一时间卡壳了。史蒂夫近在咫尺，而他全身的每个细胞都在呐喊着想要靠近史蒂夫，像他们的每一次事后照顾那样，他被包裹在史蒂夫怀里，安全又满足。

他不知道两只手该往哪里放好。他还是不确定史蒂夫对他的感受。

“史蒂夫——”他伸出手，又停在半空中，“我……我能吻你吗？”

史蒂夫似乎完全没注意听，眉间依然皱起：“你说过不想和你的Dom约会。”

“那是因为当时我不了解你，”巴基深吸一口气，“我能吻你吗？拜托——只要回答我是或不是。”

史蒂夫用困惑的眼神望了他几秒。他的唇角缓缓翘起。

“你知道，我真的很喜欢你这点，总会征求我的同意。”

巴基难以置信地盯着他：“我的天。你这个混蛋——我在这儿担惊受怕，你却——”

“你可以吻我，”史蒂夫露出了一个货真价实的微笑，“你知道，如果你真的想要的话。”

“天哪，你太烂了，”巴基长叹一口气，靠了过来，“我一点都不喜欢你了。”他伸出双手，紧紧抱住史蒂夫，急切地亲吻他，就好像他一直渴望这个，渴望了好几周，而一切显得如此笨拙，因为他们的初吻竟然来得这么晚——却的确是初吻。

*

巴基醒得很早，乍一醒来就发现自己身处陌生的环境中。他睡在史蒂夫的床上。在史蒂夫的卧室里。

很奇怪，现在最为简单纯洁的事反而感觉最亲密。小娜曾告诉巴基，他们这种圈内人谈恋爱的顺序总是反其道而行：首先是绳索中的性爱，沉重的鞭打，实现彼此最狂野的幻梦。然后才是约会、牵手与门前忐忑的亲吻。

_我可以接受，_ 巴基想，一只手环住史蒂夫，把他拉得更近了。史蒂夫哼了一声，伸了个懒腰，转过身面向巴基。

“你是想把我抱个满怀吗？”他嘟囔着。

“如果我说是，我会被鞭打吗？”

“有待商讨。”史蒂夫对他微笑，蓝眼睛半含睡意。

他们依偎在一起，安静又慵懒的几分钟后，史蒂夫又开了口，声音轻柔。

“谢谢你昨晚回来。”

“天哪，别再提了。我觉得一开始跑掉真是太蠢了。”

史蒂夫犹豫了，视线下移。他的眼睫毛长得过分。“我当时的想法……倒恰恰相反，”他说，“我以为你看出了我对你着迷，让你不舒服了。”

巴基已经掩饰不住脸上的微笑了：“对我着迷？”

“我待会儿肯定要打你了，”史蒂夫在被子下面挪了挪身，脚擦过巴基的，“当然了，巴克。拜托。我在晚餐时间给你做早饭，还约你去喝酒。我昨天一见到你就按捺不住，在你进门前就吻了你。”

“好吧，”巴基感觉自己未免太过迟钝。而他下意识地把一切都归结为史蒂夫在尽心扮演Dom的角色，“而你之前说……”

“没错，”史蒂夫继续说，似乎有些不安，“我确实不算有趣。我周末经常一整天都在画画。或者宅在家里看电影。和小娜一起出去基本上就是我所有的娱乐活动了，而且——好吧，你笑什么？”

“因为她计划了一切，”巴基笑出声来，“天哪，史蒂夫，你还没明白吗。我是个沙发小精灵——她的原话，不是我说的。我觉得她只是希望我别再赖在她的沙发上，改成赖在你这儿。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，再次微笑。

“好啊，”他说，“我没意见。”

“是吗？”巴基问，靠得更近了。

他们相视而笑。

“我第一次见到你时，简直不敢相信自己的运气，”史蒂夫终于轻声说，“而之后每一次你都——”他闭了闭眼，“天哪，你根本不知道。”

“所以说，”巴基忍不住插嘴，因为他一直很担心这个，“我是个特例？那次你让我睡在你家沙发上——我是说，这真的很贴心，但我一直在想这也真的很不安全，你甚至都还不了解我——”

“噢，老天，别提这个了，”史蒂夫笑了，“我骗自己说因为你是小娜的朋友——但是，你知道我不会亲我的客人吗？”

巴基陷入了震惊中：“真的？”

“有时候会，但那是在我们成为朋友之后——而初次见面时不会。也不会像我吻你这样，”史蒂夫微笑，又垂下眼，“所以，没错，你从一开始就是特例。”

巴基完全说不出话。他捧起史蒂夫的脸颊，给了他一个缓慢、柔和又温暖的吻。

“我……”史蒂夫睁开双眼，“我已经很多年没谈过恋爱了。事先提个醒。”

“我每次恋爱都没超过三个月，”巴基说，“你不可能比我更逊。”

史蒂夫笑了：“好吧。”

巴基把他拉入怀中。史蒂夫似乎很喜欢被他环抱，而巴基完全睡不着了，至少现在不行。他盯着墙壁，默默积攒勇气。

“我能不能——你会继续做我的Dom吗？”他终于问出了这句话。

史蒂夫挪开一点，认真地看着他：“我当然希望如此。”

“不是，我是说……你愿意和客人恋爱吗？”

“你在说什么？”史蒂夫问，眨了眨眼，“你不用再做我的客人了。”

“但这样就要花你的钱了！”巴基惊呼。他正是想要避免这个结果，“我不想让你做选择，在我和——”

“好吧——先等一下，”史蒂夫完全挣脱了巴基的怀抱，坐起身来，“你有没有注意到这栋房子有多豪华？”

“呃，”巴基有些迷茫地说，“有？”

“那你有没有注意到我完全不在意与钱有关的事？”

巴基皱了皱鼻子：“有。”

“所以你觉得我缺钱？”

“我——我想不是，可——”

“巴基，我月收入有一万美金。平均而言。”

巴基呆呆地望着他。

“平均而言。”他重复道。

“对，我有一打顾客。他们不会都像你一样来得那么规律，但有些人付的价钱很高。而且我就住在自己的地牢里，所以也不用另租场地。”

巴基只是盯着他。

“但对性工作者来说，这也很常见。就像中了彩票一样，短时间内得到一笔巨款，却往往不能妥善使用。我很幸运，有小娜这样的朋友，她给了我很多建议。”

“天哪，”巴基靠近他，“所以你很有钱？”

史蒂夫笑了。“也不全是。这地方租金很高，我还有学生贷款和一些医院账单要还。就像我说的那样，我的收入不稳定，所以我尽量节俭花销，”他微笑道，“但是，我每月也不缺四百美元。”

“哇哦，”巴基的视线在他脸上胶着了一会儿，垂下眼眸，逼着自己开口，尽管在耳中听来细若游蚊，“所以——那——我真的能做你的Sub了？”

史蒂夫没有作答，只是伸手插入他的发间，把他拉近，像昨天那样吻他，舌头侵入巴基的口中，完全掌握了主控权。巴基在他的掌控下融化了，安心得仿佛要掉下泪来。他曾想象过无数个不好的结局，而现实却恰恰相反。他紧紧抱住史蒂夫，呻吟一般叹息出声。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫抵着他的唇问。

巴基点了点头。他开口时，声音比他预想中多了几分颤抖：“只是很开心我没有毁掉一切。”

史蒂夫安静了一会儿。

“我昨天确实很低落。”他说。

巴基一眨不眨地望着他，他显得有些犹豫。“你昨天晚上问我，我——要如实回答你。所以，没错，对我来说确实算陷入了低落期。我担心你再也不会回来，担心我吓到了你，让你受伤，或者我表现得太超过了，也许你根本不怎么喜欢我，也许我当时的做法大错特错，过于疯狂——我真是太蠢了。我本打算喝着热巧克力，看着悲情电影度过一晚。”

“对不起——”

“你不需要道歉。我说过，每个人都会有这种时候。重要的是我们如何应对，而你为我回来了，巴克。你一路赶回来，只为了确保我没事。”

“是啊，可我最后才回来。”巴基嘟囔着。

“很及时。”史蒂夫微笑道。

“你迟到了，”克林特在大门处见到他，说道，“也不提前说一声。托尼快疯掉了。”

“比平时还疯？”巴基小声嘀咕，一边刷卡进门。

大门滴的一声开了，但克林特没有立刻关上金属检测器：“说真的，兄弟，发生什么了？”

“好吧——”巴基的笑容掩都掩不住，“我在史蒂夫那儿过夜了，我们——我们说了很多。”

克林特的笑容有几分迟疑，但很真诚：“是吗？”

“我们在约会。”巴基说。他得告诉所有人。他甚至和地铁上的陌生人说起这件事。天哪，他说不定还会告诉托尼。他着实有这么开心。

克林特皱起眉。“你们之前没在约会？”

“不是，只是一起玩，”巴基说，接着飞快地解释，“这是我们的术语，意思是——”

“我知道，小娜和我说过。”

“噢，所以她现在是 _小娜_ 了。”

克林特关闭了探测器，想板起脸来，但没成功。“无所谓了，巴恩斯，赶快滚去工作吧。”

*

“你知道！”巴基当天晚上一到家就大声谴责，“你知道史蒂夫喜欢我！”

娜塔莎正在涂口红，只吐出一连串含糊不清的音节，可能是想说“当然了，你这个傻瓜”，也可能是“你是高中生吗”，巴基看着她涂完口红，再把双唇闭拢，仔细打量镜中的自己。

“不知道。”她终于开了尊口。

“你知道！”巴基喊道，“从那天我在他沙发上过夜开始你就知道了！他说他从不留客人过夜——”

“那我大概隐约有点头绪，”她看着他，抬起眉毛，似乎不为所动，“那么，你们两个小傻瓜说清楚了吗？”

“简直不敢相信。”

“你知道，我真的很喜欢史蒂夫，”她说，转身面向他，翘起一只腿，“所以你最好对他好一点。”

“好吧，那——那你也对克林特好一点，”巴基说，有些底气不足。他深吸一口气，“你要山核桃还是树莓？”

她眨了眨眼：“你在说什么？“

“饼干。我要给你烤感谢小饼干。不，”巴基说，抬起一根手指，“别催我。把你的口味告诉我就好。”

娜塔莎笑了：“太妃海盐味。”

“难以置信。”巴基重复道，然后走进厨房，因为这是她应得的。

*

“嗯，这电影挺烂的，哼？”巴基在走出电影院时说，一边拉上夹克拉链。

“的确，”史蒂夫严肃地点头，“我要去买碟看，至少重温三遍。”

巴基笑了。史蒂夫微笑起来，牵起他的手，与他十指相扣。史蒂夫如此喜欢在公众场合秀恩爱，让巴基惊喜交加——不过对于一个像他这样的人来说，倒也正常。这算是他们的初次约会，但巴基却觉得好像已经和他在一起好多年了。

“……那个秘密基地直接爆炸的时候？当时我想，不会吧——噢，嘿，”史蒂夫看到一辆公交驶来时，说道，“这辆到我家。”

巴基正在想如何作答，但史蒂夫却没让他时间：“要过来吗？”

巴基深吸一口气——史蒂夫喜欢他，是真的喜欢——然后微笑：“今天不是周四。”

“的确不是，”史蒂夫的视线凝在他身上，“我们不用做什么，你知道的。”

“我知道，”巴基吞了吞口水，“那要是我想做呢？”

史蒂夫给了他一个大大的笑容：“那我大概有些想法。”

“噢我的天——你最坏了，你知道吗？”

“巴克，圈内人可不会反对坏计划，”史蒂夫紧紧圈住巴基的手腕，占有欲十足，“现在我们去坐车吧。”

*

一进入电梯，巴基就开始亲吻史蒂夫，但很快发现他主导权被拱手让出，不过他也乐得于此。史蒂夫把手伸进巴基的大衣和衬衫底下，在他的皮肤上肆意抚弄，又用指甲刮下一道印痕，引出巴基的阵阵哀叫。那痕迹不算长，但仍然痛得让巴基把脸埋在他的肩窝里，阵阵颤抖。

电梯门开了。史蒂夫把巴基推出去，跟在他身后，钥匙串在他手中叮当作响，他翻找着正确的那把。巴基踉跄着向前走去，已经有些晕沉，渴望拥有更多。

“把衣服脱掉。”史蒂夫关上房门，说道。

巴基立即开始脱衣。他知道史蒂夫正忙着在柜子那边翻找，但他一眼都没看。他喜欢一无所知的感觉。他喜欢全身心信任一个人的感觉。

他脱到只剩内裤，把衣服叠好放在沙发上，又在史蒂夫带着两捆紫色绳子回来之时脱掉内裤。

“来，跪下。”史蒂夫说，已经解开了第一捆绳子。

巴基照做，史蒂夫的脸微微泛红；他整理绳子，折起来，又突然停住动作。

“天哪，巴克，”他做了个深呼吸，“你知道你现在什么样吗？”

巴基软软地笑了：“就算有机械臂？”

史蒂夫在他身旁蹲下，把他的两只手腕绑在背后：“你的手臂太美了，巴克。但这不是重点。”他系紧绳结，试了试紧不紧，又把绳子绕过巴基的上身和手臂，将他的上半身牢牢束缚。“我在捆绑你，而你就这么任我为所欲为。你这么火辣，又这么该死的强壮，而你就这样，就这样全裸着，任由我把你变得这么无助。”

巴基的身体已经开始起了反应，只因为史蒂夫的话——而他现在一丝不挂，勃起的下体无处可藏。他的脸颊开始发烫，呼吸渐渐加速。

“我的身体不强壮，巴克，”史蒂夫继续说，一边把绳子对折，又拉紧绳索，好让巴基没法轻易挣脱，“而你这么信任我，甘愿由我掌控。这真的——”他顿了顿，“你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

他收紧绳索，直到巴基的呼吸愈发微弱。巴基已经彻底勃起了——几乎就在瞬间。

“别担心，巴克，”史蒂夫扯了扯巴基的分身，让他从牙关里深吸一口气，“我不会忘记上次。”

巴基有点担忧，因为上次并不顺利。“上——上次？”

“对。我说过会操你，不是吗？我说话算话。”

巴基的焦虑很快化作激情：“可我——我还没有弄干净那里。”

“这个交给我，”史蒂夫把手搁在巴基的后颈上，“弯下腰。”

巴基现在已经快要喘不过气——因为绑得太紧的绳索，也因为纯然的兴奋——巴基跪伏在地，上半身趴下，直到额头碰到地板。 _无助。_ 这个词用来形容他再合适不过，尤其在他双手被覆，光裸的臀部高高翘起，等待着被享用之时。他想象着史蒂夫就快开始了——不紧不慢地走到他身后，抓住他的臀部，直接顶入，就像上次一样，不做前戏，徒留巴基挣扎尖叫，身体被彻底打开——

一个冰凉的东西突然顶进，让他全身一跳。史蒂夫安慰着哼了一声，找到巴基的右手，捏了捏他的手指。

“尽量放松。这玩意可能有点大。”

那是个金属材质的肛塞。巴基瞬间明白过来，一股热血直冲头部。他用力捏了捏史蒂夫的手，挪了挪身体，摆出双腿大张的姿势。 _求你，求你，求你了。_

肛塞的头部挤了进来，触感冰冷。这个雨滴形玩具开始抵进，沉甸甸的将他填满，触感柔滑。很疼，但又那么好。这就是他为什么热爱疼痛——不费吹灰之力却又惊心动魄，从始至终都这么激烈，与那种大费周折才得到的快感完全不同。

“很好。”史蒂夫安抚着他。他最后往内一推，玩具完全进入了他体内。

巴基发出破碎的喘息声。他此刻的姿势使得冰凉的肛塞稳稳的压在了前列腺上。他试着扭动屁股调整，想要习惯这玩意的感觉，而结果却只让它的存在感更高了。他甚至能感到肛塞处传来的心跳声，这简直太丢人，又太能撩起情欲了。天哪，他全身都开始因为濒临高潮而全身颤抖，快感径直传到他腿间翘起的阴茎。

“侧躺下来。”史蒂夫说。

巴基服从命令，听到解开绳索的声音。史蒂夫把巴基的右腿折起，直接绑在一起，他把他的左腿用同样的方式捆绑起来，系了个紧紧的绳结。巴基已经开始头晕目眩。为什么他已经感觉这么好？他们还几乎什么都没做——

“现在再试着跪下来。”

巴基照做了，但显然他现在需要借助腹肌的力量——而收紧腹部使得后穴里的玩具更是难以忽视。他不自觉的哀叫一声，声音颤抖又微弱。

“来吧，试试看。”史蒂夫命令道，声音带着笑意。

巴基再次尝试，笨拙地想要把自己的身体从地上拉起来，困扰又极为羞耻，他必须夹紧屁股才行。而等他努力直起身体后，一切变得更糟了——沉重的玩具开始下坠，巴基不得不主动夹紧它。他咬住嘴唇，缓缓跪坐下来。缠绕着胸部的绳索成功地限制住他，牢牢地把他的双手钳制在背后；他的腿被捆成自然跪倒的姿势。他必须要活动括约肌夹紧玩具。强烈的羞耻感涌上心间，让他的双眼蓄满了泪水。湿意已经漫上了他的龟头。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫轻声问道。

巴基点了点头，喘不过气来，又绝望地被困于自己一阵阵的快感中。史蒂夫给了他一个吻，深情又极尽淫靡，巴基内心遥远的一角在浮沉中感觉到史蒂夫大概也有点兴奋。也许是很兴奋。巴基喜爱这个，知道他的Dom也在从他身上获取快感，从他一手为自己造就的牢笼中。

他闭上了双眼，甚至完全没去注意史蒂夫的动作，因此突然的痛感把他吓了一跳。

他哭叫出声，向后躲去，却反被史蒂夫扯住头发拉近。“放松，巴克。”

史蒂夫已经站了起来。他的短马鞭——是全黑的，当然了——抵上了巴基的下颌，让他瞬间浑身僵硬。巴基屏住呼吸，抬眼看向史蒂夫，一时间丧失了语言能力。

“这回你被绑起来了，所以尽管尝试挣脱，”史蒂夫笑道，“虽然你什么都做不到，但这真的很赏心悦目。”

巴基发现他甚至忘记了呼吸；他颤抖着吐出一口气，视线扫过那根马鞭。他这次肯定又该说不出话了，但没关系。史蒂夫知道。史蒂夫甚至很喜欢他这点。

“还记得你的安全词吗？”巴基点头，史蒂夫的大拇指摩挲他的脸颊，“我知道你记得。”

他在巴基绑起的大腿上猛击一鞭，正好打在绳索上。巴基不禁一跳——就像史蒂夫所说的那样——下意识地想要躲开。史蒂夫的手依然紧紧扯住他的头发，将他狠狠往后拉去，又给了他一鞭，这回更凌厉了。马鞭再次落下，逼出巴基口中一声哀鸣。这痛感很奇异——和手杖很相似，却更好忍受，因为烧灼感不会停留很久，也不会太过深刻。但巴基知道这比普通的鞭子更容易征服他。

他的胸部被绑得那么紧，甚至勒出几块鼓胀的肌肉来；马鞭落了下来，直冲他的乳头，让他剧烈地挣扎。史蒂夫朝着另一只乳头打下，巴基哭叫起来，不由自主地向前附身，让史蒂夫不得不松开他的头发。

“想把前面挡住？那好。”

巴基这发现自己犯了错，但已经为时太晚——史蒂夫的马鞭伸到了他的腿间，接着重重地朝着睾丸打下。巴基瞬间挺直脊背，不得不把胸部和大腿再次暴露在外，胸口剧烈起伏。更多的泪水开始在他的眼眶里打转，但迟迟未曾落下。

“嗯，猜到了”史蒂夫哼笑一声，“下面怎么样？”

他附下身，用力拉了拉巴基后穴里的玩具。巴基努力想要忽视它——而此刻却被强制提醒，史蒂夫又把它塞得更深了，让他极不舒服地被填满，巴基扭动屁股，呜咽出声。史蒂夫终于停下时，它的重量似乎变得更沉了，而巴基不得不再度使力夹紧屁股，以防它滑出体内。

“你不会让它滑出来，对吗？”史蒂夫说。

巴基点了点头。

“嗯，不错，”史蒂夫站了起来，“张嘴。”

马鞭的头部挤进了他的双唇，巴基下一秒就毫无保留地接纳了它，仿佛它是史蒂夫的手指，对其舔吻吮吸，舌头绕着它打转。他仿佛尽职的戏子一般表演，享受着被注目的感觉，想象着自己在史蒂夫眼中的模样。想象史蒂夫看他的目光。他努力睁开不知不觉间闭上的双眼，对上了史蒂夫灼热的视线。史蒂夫的瞳孔放大了。他回望着他，仿佛世间仅剩他们两人。

史蒂夫拿出了马鞭，再次对准了巴基的乳头。巴基甚至没反应过来，因为他后穴里的玩具差点儿滑了出来，让他一下子挺直脊背，夹紧臀瓣，让它留在内部。

他不得不活动括约肌，把玩具重新收进体内，这回，他的泪水真的滚了下来。这似乎也软化了史蒂夫——他在巴基身旁跪下，一只手绕进了他的长发，温柔地翘起一边的嘴角。

“我让你很难受，嗯？”

巴基仍处于失语状态，但他尽力把头偏向史蒂夫，因为一切都很好，而他需要让他知道，需要展示给他看，让他听到自己脑中的颂歌。 _什么都好，你想对我做什么都可以，我什么都会给你，我——_

马鞭再次落在他的胸部，大腿，腹部，但巴基不再试图逃跑，他让自己乖乖留在原地，紧贴在史蒂夫身旁，让史蒂夫也能对他的阵阵痛苦与快感感同身受，一切都是为了他，痛苦与快感相生相伴，他把这些赐予巴基，巴基又把它们如数奉还。而他已经到达了高潮的边缘，每当他不得不夹紧玩具——他不得不一直用力——它也会同时挤压他的前列腺，让他一阵阵痉挛，把他一次又一次推向巅峰，他快到了，天哪，快到了，他在颤抖，他不需要——

他突然发现自己正在痛哭，随着他粗重的呼吸断断续续的呜咽出声，而史蒂夫在亲吻他，嘴唇掠过他的唇和脸颊，又把马鞭放在了巴基的阴茎上，在他耳边轻声鼓励，告诉他做好准备，而巴基瞬间明白了即将发生的一切；他心中难以置信，而他的身体却如此肯定，而现在已经来了，马鞭抬起，又在敏感的龟头上重重落下——他的臀部猛地一抽，伴随着一声呻吟，巴基直接射了出来，白色的液体飞溅在史蒂夫闪闪发亮的地板上。

“上帝啊，”史蒂夫说，听上去也气喘吁吁，“对，就是这样，太他妈棒了，巴基，都射出来，没关系，你可以这么做。天哪——”他又开始亲吻他了，大概在品尝巴基的泪水，感受他体内高潮余韵的震颤，体会他破碎的呼吸。

巴基一阵阵眩晕，因为高潮而精疲力竭，依然全身颤抖，呼吸粗重，仿佛突然失去了忍受痛苦的能力，只想当场投降。马鞭再次抬起时，他躲开了。

“不——”

“就到这儿？”史蒂夫看了他一会儿，给了他一个温暖的笑容，“没错，就到这儿吧。”

他放下马鞭，汹涌的泪水滑下了巴基的脸颊，因为这触动了他内心柔软的一角，他恳求史蒂夫的恩准，又最终获得大赦。

“再为我做最后一件事，要是你可以的话，”史蒂夫说，拽住他的头发，把他的脑袋拉低，让他不得不跪伏在地，像之前一样面朝地板，“我真的很想看你清理干净。”

巴基的胃部猛地下坠。有那么一瞬间，他晕乎乎的几乎忘记回答，反应过来后，他慌忙点头，身体尚在颤抖。

“是吗？愿意为我做这个吗？”史蒂夫把他领到了那摊液体上方，“那就开始吧。”

巴基再次忘记了呼吸。他趴得更低了，努力控制住肆意流淌的眼泪，开始舔干净他制造的脏污，时不时被自己的抽泣噎到。史蒂夫揉着他的后颈，轻声道出更多赞赏的话语。这本是如此沉重的羞辱，而巴基像热爱痛苦一般热爱这种感觉，远远忘记了耻辱心。这是个礼物。是属于他的。

巴基做完之后，才发现自己连起身的力气都没有了。而史蒂夫没有让他起身。史蒂夫就在他身边，给他的双腿松绑，好让巴基可以把头枕在自己的膝盖上，蜷成一团。他的呼吸依然时不时一滞，他的脸上满是泪水。玩具终于从他的后穴滑了出来，伴随着沉闷的声响掉在地板上，滚到了一旁。他轻喘一声，后穴又因为突然的空虚而抽动，而史蒂夫再次亲吻他，饱含激情，好像想把最后一点屈辱感送入他的口中。

“看看你，”他的声音沙哑，大拇指按摩巴基的颧骨，“你的胳膊先绑起来没问题吗？”

巴基点了点头。当然可以。一切都可以。他的身体在高潮的余波中颤抖，他的心灵已经升入极乐净土。 _我爱你，_ 他此刻心中只余下这个念头。 _我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。_

也许那就是他一直以来的心声，从相遇之时起便已经注定。

 

 


End file.
